The Reasons We Kill
by EvilChikara
Summary: He was proably the same height as Sasuke."I've missed you guys so much," I hiccupped through silent sobs. Naruto slowly started to move back and forth, soothingly. "I did too, Hinata-chan." We’ll get Sasuke back, together. SasuHina Chp 11 timeskip. OOC OC
1. Team 7?

REWIRTE!!

*Yes, this is a rewrite of my first ever chapter of RWK. Not like that's a big deal or something but...well, whatever!!

I don't think you'll notice anything different but spelling, which has been corrected. (I hate it when I make stupid errors!!)

I...don't...own..._NARUTO_!! ]:

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_Team 7?_

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke,"

Almost all the female population in the class was now alert. The six girls that got their names called earlier were eyeing out the others. The only one not paying attention was the heiress of the Hyuuga. Not that she cared. All she wanted to do was get stronger so she could finally find her mother and ask her certain questions.

Haruno Sakura was in a glare contest which she lost for the first time. Yamanaka Ino was smirking as both girls were praying to be the girl with their beloved. Naruto could have suffocated by the tension that thickened the air. While Sasuke was keeping a careful eye on his crush. His crush didn't seem to care what team she was on.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata," Iruka said and growls were directed to the heiress. Unlike Hinata, she glared harder which seem to scare all the fan girls away. But it didn't stop that loud mouth pink haired gaki and that equally stupid blonde.

Sakura stood up from her seat with a not so happy expression on her face. "Iruka-sensei, why does that Hyuuga and that dumbass get placed on Sasuke-kun's team?!"

Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino rolled their eyes. Hinata was not in the mood today and Haruno, most likely unintentionally, was trying to push her off the edge. What they didn't know was that Hinata was so pissed; she hissed and threw a pencil at Sakura's heart. The pencil would've hit the target, but Hinata pulled back the string at the last minute. Everybody looked at the pissed off Hyuuga with her Byukugan hyped and the pencil clutched in her hand. Hinata's bangs were covering her whole forehead making her look even more evil. Even Sasuke was impressed; of course he saw the thing but she can also manipulate her chakra in many different ways.

Nara Shikamaru woke up to Sakura screaming and watched with wide-eyes at the Hyuuga. Hinata looked different; no jacket just a black top that stopped an inch above her naval, under the blue skirt was fishnet to her knees and black sandals. To her elbows was fishnet. Her tank top had a hood but no sleeves. Hinata didn't wear her hair up today so her indigo locks flowed to her lower back.

Anyway, Hinata's hands slapped the desk making two cracks in it while she glared at the pink haired girl. "Care to repeat yourself, Haruno-san?" She spat with venom. "You have better think twice what you say about _my_ clan because next time I catch you talking about my clan in any _negative_ matter, I won't pull back."

Silence filled the room but Sasuke smirked.

"If you have nothing more important to say, Sensei please continue."

Iruka was jaw dropped as he witnesses this, Sasuke noticed. "T-Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Haruno Sakura."

Sakura twitched as her team was called. She stopped shivering long enough to listened for Ino's team to be called.

"…Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino."

"Ah, shit." A blonde girl said mostly under her breath.

Her teammates smirked. "Looks like the 'InoShikaCho' legacy lives on, ne?" Shikamaru asked then fell back to sleep.

Iruka told them to go have lunch then come back to meet their new Genin sensei. The girls were crestfallen. For their beloved Sasuke-kun wasn't on any of the fan girls team but on the same team as the only girl that didn't like him. Hinata watched as all the students she, Shino and Kiba passed moved out of the way faster than a blink of an eye. It was sad. But Kiba was milking it for all it's worth; strutting like he was all that and a bag of chips, glaring at some kids and making them cower in the corner. Shino didn't give a damn, of course. Hinata was really hungry which is why she was so peeved in class.

When they got to their tree, or so they self-proclaimed it, Hinata tossed a bento to Shino and two to Kiba. Akamaru came out of the dark gray jacket and tried to inhale the food.

"Akamaru-kun likes my Obaasan's cooking, ne?" Asked the heiress while eating leaning against the bark.

The white puppy made a noise while wagging his tail. The three looked at each other, knowing what was coming next. The three of them come from the most respectful clans that Konoha has to offer. They have been together since they were young. Memories of them in the meadow running around with Akamaru, gathering herbs for Hinata's medical things and helping Shino find more insects flooded their minds. It was so fresh. It seemed like it all was just yesterday. Wait… Running through meows_ is_ what they did yesterday.

Kiba was the first to break the invisible spell. "This might be the last chance we get to chill out with each other for months."

Shino sighed, signaling that he silently agreed.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. It sucks how we didn't get put on the same team. It would have been fun. But I heard that both of your fathers and Sakura's mother was on the same team when they were Genin our age. It looks like another legacy lives on."

Soon it was time to go back to the class and meet the senseis. When all the students were settled down, the senseis arrived. Only one team was left. Can you guess which? Team 7 was waiting rather impatiently. Sasuke was watching the dobe and his crush. Said dobe was setting up a trap for their tardy sensei.

The Hyuuga sighed rather loudly while rolling her eyes. "Naruto, that's really…awesome, but sensei wouldn't like it." She took out her video camera and smirked. "We have to get this on video!"

The boys just looked at her, not knowing the video was playing. Naruto smiled, "Good plan, Hinata-Chan!"

The camera pointed to Sasuke. "Che. No Jounin would fall for that stupid and childish stun-"

But he didn't finish. For the door opened and in walked Hatake Kakashi. The clueless Jounni didn't see it coming, but the eraser filled with chalk dust fell on his weird spiky hair. Hinata got it all on video, too. She zoomed in on her sensei's face

"Priceless!"" She shouted over Naruto's laughter.

When the silver haired man opened his mouth, they stopped what they were doing, the video still playing and still zoomed in Kakashi's face. He glanced around the three. As he expected, the lone Uchiha was sitting down, taking no part in the act. The Uzumaki was on the floor trying to contain his laughter while the Hyuuga heiress, much to his surprise was…video tapping all three of the males.

"Well, my first impression is… I hate you all." He noticed how the boys looked some-what depressed and also noticed that the Hyuuga was snickering behind the blue phone.

He looked to her waiting for an answer for having a camera. "I got all of that on video! You know what? I'm going to start a video docrementray on our team! Team 7! Now let's get down to business, shall we?" She pressed the pause button and skipped up to the top of the building with an evil smile stuck on her innocent face.

**'Good job, hime. Now, to use your 'sensei' to help you get stronger. You have completed the first step, for that I am proud of you,'** a dark voice praised in the girls head. Her wicked smile only grew bigger.

'Thank you, Ketsueki-sama,' she replied robotically.

* * *

**'Ketsueki is speaking to Hinata'**

**_"Ketsueki speaking for Hinata"_**

'Talking in their heads'

"Speaking"

I...didn't make that much changes ._. Yeah, I'm not pleased of how I did this chapter in the begining and I'm still not pleased!!

Random Reader: Gosh, diva!

.-. Haha, yep P:

=Evil Chikara!


	2. Hate At First Glare

REWRITE!! *Too lazy to put new ANs here so...here's the old AN (author's note)

Hey guys!! OMG! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I GOT SIX IN TWO DAYS!! IM SO HAPPY!! THANK YOU!

Okay, I need to make this clear right now, **Ketsueki is a female goddess. She is the goddess of all the gods and goddess! She can basically do anything she wants to, but she belonged to the Ketsueki Clan. Well kind of. The first Ketsueki members made a deal with her. She would lead them power to over throw the nations and they would set her free after. But the clan died out from the 9-tailed fox. So she was captured into the next heir, Hinata. Yup, that's Ketsueki's story.**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Hate At First Glare_

On the very top of a building sat what looked to be a team of new Genin and their sensei. Any normal person would look at the team and think they were well behaved because they were actually listening to their sensei speak to them. But, some know better than to assume that. On the steps sat Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke. In front of them was their teacher, Hatake Kakashi. Well behaved was not in their vocabulary or in their attitude.

So far, Kakashi was having second thoughts. His team was staring at him, probably waiting for him to say something first. He looked to the blonde first. Naruto looked nothing like his mother, aside his deep blue eyes. But his attitude was like his mother's. He was almost a mini replica of his father with his spiky lemon hair. Kakashi turned to the heiress, trying not to think of his own sensei.

'_This girl_,' He thought as she glared at him and her teammates. '_She is different. Most girls would be drooling over that Uchiha. She's just...very different_.' Different, she was. Unlike any Hyuuga he had met yet completely like the other Hyuugas. He couldn't help but think of her mother. Ketsueki Haruka. Hinata looked just like her, expect her eyes. Though, he could see the faint mark of the once famous Ketsueki Clan eye color deep in the lavender. Even her attitude was of her mother's and her hair color was too. She was a mini replica of the cold, blood thirsty, powerful women.

Last but certainly not least was the Uchiha avenger. Just thinking about his name brought back memories for Kakashi. Snapping into reality, the Jounin noticed how Sasuke made an invisible wall around himself by leaning on the palms of his hands. His aura screamed 'Fuck off!' This Genin was going to be a handful. Sasuke proved his genius on and off the battle field. Naruto was a complete different story. Then comes the Hyuuga who was a complete mystery to everyone. Even the third Hokage was a bit edgy with making her a Konoha Nin. But he did not want to deal with the annoying Hyuuga Clan council at all. From what Iruka had told him, this team was made up of the best. Maybe with training they would be the best of the best, as a team.

"What do you mean, Sensei? How would we introduce ourselves?" Naruto questioned his lemon head tilted to a side.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. Forget being the best, they needed to get through introductions. "Okay, I'll start. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…haven't really thought about. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies." He smiled. This was a test and he wasn't going to go easy on them.

Just as he predicted, Hinata glared at him. "Che. That was as useless as these two. All we found out was your name. What kind of team are we if we don't know anything about our own sensei? We would be a lousy team with no trust. And if we didn't trust in our leader or our own comrades, the mission would be a complete failure." She smirked as they all looked at her with shock, especially the sliver haired man.

_'Just like Haruka.'_ He coughed getting their attention back. "Now, you on the right, blonde start."

"Believe it! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen and Ichiraku's Ramen! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My future dream is to be the best Hokage so nobody would disrespect me and start treating me like I'm somebody!"

In his head, the Jounin groaned. _'Well, he had grown up in a very interesting way.'_ He sighed. "Alright, next the heiress-"

"Don't call me that."

"Alright. Tell us about all yourself."

"Name's Hinata. If you're stupid enough to wonder my last name, you don't deserve to know. What I like is…well none of your damn business. I hate, to put it simply, that bastard I call father, people that annoy the hell out of me, which are Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. My hobby is healing people and finding new ways to create medical jutsus. A dream for the future, uh? To revive a dead person without dying myself. Now, Uchiha it's your turn," Hinata said and she glanced back at the boy sitting away for her. And again the guys of the team looked at her strangely.

'**Not too much information, Hinata. They will only try to get more from you. Keep your guard up from now on**.'

_'Hai, gomen, Ketsueki-sama,'_ She replied then isolated herself.

Unfortunately for her, the masked Nin noticed this change in attitude, but let it aside. It was the most she had said, for now, in one breath. They looked to the last member of the team and last Uchiha in the village.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't really 'like' anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Silence...

_'Damn. I hope that _'certain someone' _isn't me.'_ Naruto looked to the boy, scared out of his mind.

_'Just as I expected from him,'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

While they were polite enough to think to themselves, Hinata couldn't care less. "You're so full of yourself. Just like any stuck up Uchiha," The dark indigo haired girl mumbled loudly so they all could hear.

"Like you should be talking."

"And why shouldn't I? Afraid of getting beat-down from a girl, Uchiha?

"You're as weak as you look. Why should I be worried?"

"When fighting me, you should always be worried, you son of a-!"

"Alright! Alright!" Their sensei intervened as he noticed an annoying twitch under his eye. "Calm down, the both of you. Our first mission will be tomorrow-"

The only blonde became alert. "Huh?! What kind of mission are we getting, Kakashi-sensei?!"

"A task that all four of us will do together."

"What, what, what, what?! Come on! What is it?!"

Hinata slapped the blonde in the back of his head. "If you shut that damn hole of yours, I'm sure he'll tell us, baka."

Ignoring them all, the Jounin continued, "It's a survival mission," They all said nothing. "This isn't like your practice training back at the Academy."

"What kind of survival 'mission'? There is a task we three have to accomplish before we are considered Genin. Tell us," Demanded the heiress. Yet again, she received strange glances.

This is strange. Haruka knew a lot of things. And when he means a lot of things, it means a lot of things. She always had an answer. _Always_. Actually, he had a crush on her when he was Genin, but then she betrayed the village. Trying not to think about her anymore, he decided to explain it to them. He sighed. It seemed that's all he does lately.

"Out of the 27 kids who graduated, 9 of you will be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the Academy. The chance that you won't make it is at least 66 percent."

…

"That's how it's going to be. I get to chose if you pass or fail. Be at the training grounds at 5. Oh, and you had better skip breakfast or you'll puke it up." Without another word, he was gone.

After sitting there for about five minutes, Hinata stood. "Eat breakfast and come at 8. He is lying throw his teeth about being there at 5. If you don't want to listen to me, I'll see you at 8 tomorrow," warned the girl as she walked away. She waved her hand not bothering to look back. "Ja!"

They watched her gracefully step in her heels before they saw her body disappear in a blaze of black inferno. Slowly, paralyzed, he two looked at each other. Both had their eyes wide and jaw-dropped. Naruto managed to speak up first.

"D-D-Did you just see what I just saw?"

"I...What...just happened?"

"...I have no idea."

* * *

Walking into the Hyuuga manor, the heiress was greeted by guards, to whom she nodded to. She continued to her room. The garden was flourishing with life. Fresh green grass, flowers and a miniature waterfall decorated circular paradise. The place wasn't all _that_ great. She never liked it. Neither did her mother. But she was always compared to a flower. She hated it deeply. As she walked down the hall, she glanced at a picture. That picture was always there she just didn't take the time to notice it. Until now, that is.

Hinata scanned the photo from top to bottom. There was a woman, a petite woman. She wore a black kimono with blood red obi and red lining around the bottom. She was elegant in every way. The long dark indigo hair flowed passed her feet as it bellowed in the wind. The woman was a healthy pale and one of her long hands was under the median size budge in her stomach. Hinata moved up to see the woman's face. She had no childlike features at all, she didn't smile and she had a breathtakingly amazing body. A sharp, small noise, full lips and smooth complexion adore her heart-shaped face. Long indigo bangs covered her whole forehead and gazing over her eyes. Her eyes. This was the first time Hinata noticed them. They were neon green with noticeable gold streaks lining her gold pupil. On the bottom of the picture in tiny white letters were the words:

_Ketsueki Haruka with first child. Heiress to the Ketsueki Clan. Wife of Hyuuga Haishi._

Hinata gasped tensely. She didn't know this was her mother. She was so beautiful and she looked exactly like her daughter did. Well, aside from the eyes. Hinata didn't know that was what the Ketsueki bloodline looked like. It was hypnotizing. Like it put her in a trance. Shaking her head, Hinata proceeded down the hall. Out of nowhere, she felt small arms wrap around her legs. She looked down to see her little sister, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Oi, Oneechan! I heard that the Genin class got their senseis! Who did you get?! Who's on your team?! Are they boys?! Or are they girls?! What's their nam-?!" A hand slammed over the little girl's big mouth.

Hinata dragged the younger girl into her room, silently closing the door behind her. She hissed quietly, "You have to keep it down. I'll tell you everything you want to know just tune it down, okay Imouto?" Hanabi smiled and bounced up and down asking all kinds of different questions.

* * *

Oneechan means older sister or an older girl that's really close to you.

Imouto is younger sister.

Thank you guys!

(:E-Chikara


	3. Awake

**_REWRITE!!**_**I'm getting faster at this updating thing! ;P

HEY GUYS!! THANK YOU GUYS!! OKAY! I'M GOING TO KEEP GOING ALL THE WAY WITH THIS STORY**_!_** I already got this far anyway. So this chapter was fun to write but it can be confusing. If you have any questions, you can ask!

Thanks for all the reviews!! Oh! I'm still working on my other story! The second chapter should be up soon! I promise to update both stroies asap!!

DC: -sniff- I don't own Naruto...but I do own this taco! -smiles-

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_Awake_

"Just 30 more!" Hinata yelled out loud to Ketsueki.

The goddess had been pissing off the heiress and Hinata didn't have a clue as to why she would. Hinata just brushed her off and began training around five in the morining. Training was another way for her to think, other than sit on her ass and ignore everyone around her. Still, after thinking about that picture it gave her dreams about the past and even a dream where she was older. This was her tenth time trying to analize the whole thing.

What was that picture? Did the picture have an effect on her or was she being too causious again? Hinata couldn't find the answer to any questions she thought of! It was so annoying, which is way she desided to do Tajutsu training. If that was her mother as it said then why isn't there another picture of her? Then again, she didn't look to friendly at all. Immediately, she stopped training as she realized something important. Other than herself, Neji and her younger sister, people that walked past the image would walk faster.

What does that mean? Are they afraid of a picture? No, that would be stupid and nobody in the clan is stupid. She looked right in the woman's eyes. Then she got nightmares. But they didn't scare her. Were the dreams some kind of information her mother was trying to give her? Hinata paused. She didn't see anything in the records of Ketsueki Haruka dying. Was her father hiding it? Or was her mother alive?

So many questions. If it was just a picture, why doesn't anybody look at it? And, why is the picture just outside her room? Of all the places in the whole mansion, why her room? Well, they did look alike. Maybe her father put it there because he thought they had a bond? But that wouldn't make sense. Her parents were married, right? Were they? The picture said that Haruka was the wife of Haishi. But it also said Haruka's maiden name.

_'What does this all mean?! Is mother still out there?! Is…she near me? Was that a Genjustu? All those dreams, were they her way of trying to reach me?'_ She looked to the sky and sighed. _'Mother, where are you?' _It was now five thirty and no one was here. Looks like the guys listened to her. They were going to get along nicely.

**'We'll find her. Your Okaasan is not died. If that were true, I wouldn't be helping you find her, nor would I be here.'**

"That makes sense. But the picture. I just don't know what to think anymore." Just as she said that words floated in her head. It was a song. A male was singing, but the lyrics are what got to her.

_Here I stand,  
Helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes,  
So many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong,  
harder to find what's right._

What is this song? Is this another message? It was so loud that Hinata could hear the beat and the voice. Too loud for her ears. She slammed her palms over her ears. But the song kept going on.

_I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
all your empty lies.  
I won't stay long,  
in this world so wrong._

The music got louder. Hinata fell to her knees, unaware that someone was watching her.

_Say goodbye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
Him in the eye._

A flash came and her mother's eyes were in her vision. A woman was in front of her when she opened her eyes again. The woman was petite. She had on a black, three-layer kimono with a crimsion obi. Her dark navy hair was blowing in the wind, about five inches past her dainty shoulders. She didn't have a budge in her stomach. Hinata dared looking into her eyes. They were cooled-lavender then slowly they turned green with gold.

_  
As we dance with  
the devil tonight_

_Trembling,  
crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes,  
stealing the life of mine._

The woman had a smirk. Her now green eyes were cold and dead. Just like the song had said. She looked at Hinata. Slowly, the girl on the ground felt something strange going through her body. She clutched her head and grinded her teeth, feeling the pain all but numb her musels. A hand out reached to her. In vain, Hinata grabbed the hand and hoisted herself up, grimaching at the sudden movement.

"_I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
all your empty lies.  
I won't last long,  
in this world so wrong."_

The woman had said that but in a voice that could be recognized as her own when she gets of that age. The woman opened her mouth again and said, _'Hinata, he lied.'_

_Say goodbye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
Him in the eye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight._

_Hold on,  
Hold on._

Then the woman was gone. Once again, the girl fell to her knees holding her head. Her eye-lids dropped as her world went blank. Before she fell, her eyes opened and her body was caught. Onyx black eyes starred down at…green and gold eyes?!

Hinata's lavender eyes were now green with spinning strips of gold. As she closed her eyes, she gave him the order. "Hospital…Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

"Naruto shut your damn trap. We're in a hospital. What do you mean she was 'found' by the side of the building?"

"-Sigh- Hinata was found by the side of this building."

"Is she going to be alright, Kakashi-sensei?! We were just put on a team yesterday and already one of us is in the hospital!"

"Che. I blame you, Kakashi, for being late."

"Shut up, Sasuke! We both listened to Hinata when she said to be there at 8!"

"I didn't listen to her. I came at seven and I didn't see her."

"That's just-"

**_"Shut up or I'll kill you all where you stand."_**

Slowly, the three males turned to the sitting figure of the Hyuuga heiress. Her long hair was tangled and her eyes were still the glossy white color. Her body gave off a dark aura as it was lunched over and her eyes glared down at the bed. She was never a morning person. Her glare was redirected to the other members of her team.

"What am I doing here? Why are you here? Why aren't you answering my questions?"

The boys were about to say something when their sensei stopped them. Kakashi noticed that whenever Haruka got mad her bloodline would show up. And she got mad a lot of times in one day. Maybe Hinata would be the same. They are almost exactly alike, shouldn't that mean that they would activate their powers the same way too? It's possible.

Throwing her arms in the air, the girl sighed. "Are you going to answer me?! Or are you going to watch me yell my freaking mouth off in your faces?! _Damn it, Kakashi! Let them speak!_"

Just as he perdicted, he was right. Hinata's temper was sky rocketing. Slowly, her lavender eyes turned green with gold streaks. But he noticed that the gold became brighter then the four tiny gold lines started to spin wildly. Wind whipped around her body making her hair dance uncontrolably. The devious smirk never left her innocent face. The room became cold, very cold. Now, Kakashi was musing if he pushed her _too_ far when she was not recovered from her awakening. If she has a normal awakening then it should be fine. But of course she had to be the child of Haruka, just to top it off. Where ever that women is, she's probably laughing at him. He always said he'd hate to have to deal with her kids. Damn the karma.

As their sensei was cusing the bitch named karma, Sasuke and Naruto were freaking out. I mean you would too if your teammate was changing her already freaky eye color to another freaky one and making the room as cold as The South Pole. Well, Naruto was freaking out as Sasuke was kind of impressed and intimidated. He called her weak. Who knows what she could do to him now. He still didn't know how she did that black flame thing without any hand seals. At some point it scared him greatly. Going by the flames and what's happening now, how powerful is this girl? Right now, he didn't want to find out the hard way.

Naurto looked back to Kakashi in panic. "Sensei, what happened?! Is Hinata okay?!"

It wasn't Kakashi or Sasuke who responded. And that wasn't Hinata's voice that said, **_"She has awaked, Hatake. Fully awake. The third stage is now complete."_**

They guys didn't understand at all. Hearing that, Kakashi finally understood. Hinata was now in full power over her Ketsueki Clan powers. That's not good. He stopped, "Doesn't the parents have to trigger the powers of the Ketsueki bloodline? Haruka has long been dead! Hinata's father doesn't even know about the Ketsueki Clan! The olny person to activate Hinata's is Haruka!"

_**"Who ever said she was dead?"**_

* * *

Kind of chessy ending, right? Bet you didn't see the Itachi thing comming, huh? There is some info on Haruka! Here are some questions:

Who's that lady?!

What's up with the picture?

Did that picture trigger the dreams?

Are they dreams or flash_forwards_ trying to tell Hinata something?

What the hell was that crazy lady talking about; 'He lied.'?

What the hell is Ketsueki talking about?!

Who really **_is_** Ketsueki Haruka?

Do you guys like the song? It's called Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin. I played this song 25 times in one day!

WAIT! When did Itachi get here? -wink-

Sorry for all the questions...Do you guys like this one?

THANK YOU!!


	4. Haruka and Itachi?

_**REWRITE!!!_

_Soo...tired..._

_--_

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but it's been HELL at my house. So here's chapter 4! Finally! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! It makes me feel really awesome! Enjoy!

DC: Me don't own Naruto....like I'd want to own him anyway...

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

_Haruka and Itachi?!_

Deep in the shadows, he watched them try to tame her. It didn't work. All their attempts were in vain. None was killed, just wounded severely. At least she had _some_ control over _some_ part of her brain. She was already in more control than any of her other clan members. She had the will to stop the goddess from taking over completely. If Ketsueki had gotten out, all hell would be loose, literately. The dark shadow analyzed how they should calm her down but none of them came close to his silent suggestion. Those ANBUs weren't doing the job they were assigned to. It was sad how they all failed terribly. It was even sadder to see how they couldn't even detain a thirteen year old _girl_. Not to be sexes or anything...

"Leader-sama will be pleased to hear about this," his partner snickered from his composed position on the tree above him.

Uchiha Itachi nodded, "Hai, she has progressed greatly over mere days. Much more than her mother ever did."

Hoshigaki Kisame looked back to his partner then back at the girl. "Who is the kid's mother, anyway? I've never heard of the Ketsueki Clan before."

Crossing his arms, Itachi's eyes narrowed as he thought back to all the times he and Haruka spared. He sighed, "Ketsueki Haruka is Ketsueki Hinata's mother. The Ketsueki Clan is the most powerful clan to be discovered, or it seemed at a time. They came to Konohagakure when Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage, was in power. Though they plotted a conspiracy against the village, they were a very quiet clan that had no problems within them. Their clan made a deal with a powerful god."

Taking in all the information, Kisame noticed that was more than Itachi had said in an explanation before. Little did he know, Haruka used to teach Itachi.

The wind blew pass them as Itachi's flashbacks came back.

* * *

_They stood there glaring at each other. He was six and she was fifteen, or so it looked. She was short for a teen but a lot taller than him. They both scanned each other up and down._

_She had on a summer kimono with a deep red obi and lining along the ends of her big long sleeves. The bottom of the kimono stopped at her upper thigh. Her long navy hair was in a bun on top of her head and pined with a small black fan. On the back of the kimono was the Ketsueki Clan symbol. The sleeves brushed along her knees. But that didn't bother her at all. On her feet were open-toe black heel boots to the bottom of the kimono._ _He looked to her eyes. She had bright green eyes clashing breathtakingly with streaks of gold as her long bangs covering them. The thing that caught his eyes was her necklace. It was simple. There were three little oval shape circles and it fit loosely around her skinny neck. When he looked at her, he noticed she was very beautiful. Out of all the girls he'd seen before, she was unique. It wasn't only her hair and her eyes, but it was her attitude, the way she stands, her smirk, her small frame and mature body. She looked harmless and strong at the same time. He was not going to get along with her. They both seem so stubborn and headstrong._

_Haruka frowned down at him, trying to see if she can break him. Much to her displeasure, he didn't look away. She looked up in the back of him where the third and their parents were. "Is this a joke? He's what, three? You don't expect me to train him, do you?"_

_Her mother sighed. "Haruka, be nice."_

_Mikoto, Itachi's mother, smiled, "Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"_

_The fifteen year old glared down at the boy. "Ketsueki Haruka. Heiress to the Ketsueki Clan. Apparently I'm your new sensei. Your turn," She said smugly with a smirk on her face._

_Glaring back at her, he replied, "Uchiha Itachi. Heir to the Uchiha Clan. Sadly, I'm your student. Great."_

_Their parents sweat dropped. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Haruka's mother, Korochi, and her father, Hiroki, looked to the path where they had emerged through. Suddenly, a team popped out with their sensei. That was Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Rin with their sensei, Namikaze Minato. The very strange silence caused the 'nice' mentor and student glare-off to come to a freeze as Haruka looked up to see what was wrong. She glared at no one in particular and growled loud enough for everyone to hear. She had a rivalry with Kakashi since he became a Genin. _'Great,' _she thought. _'He's here.'

"_What? Why the hell is it so damn quiet?" An impatient Haruka hissed. Korochi smacked her in the back of her head. Haruka hissed again as she rubbed the spot where her mother had slapped her. _

_Korochi was no one to mess with. She was nice but a big pain in the ass to deal with when someone made her mad, Hiroki knew all too well. She was a hot head, completely different form her looks. She had light blue long hair and long block like bangs. Korochi would always have her hair in a bun or pony tail. Haruka got her smart mouth from her mother and her cold distance attitude from her father's clan._

_Hiroki was the head of the Ketsueki. One of the most powerful clans ever to creep in the shadows of Konohagakure. Of course, not a lot of people knew about their clan, other than the ninjas who were paired with a Ketsueki. The clan was cold and never talked to anybody they didn't have links to without being spoken to. They never like to fight with someone lower than them, and almost everybody out of the clan was lower than them, not like they ever cared. So far the only one worthy to fight Hiroki was the Hokage. But Korochi would beat her husband in the field from time to time. She had a knack for making him feel like he was the worst ninja male to live sometimes, which is one of the reasons why he married her. He was her opposite; she had blue hair, he had red hair, she had black eyes, he had green eyes. Their parents always said it was a match made in Hades._

_Anyway, back to the matter at hand._

_Kakashi and Haruka had another glare off. Black against green. Cold against colder. Genin against…ANBU captain. Twelve year old against…fifteen year old. Haruka sighed as she won yet again. Kakashi growled. Rin and Obito looked at their teammate worriedly. Minato looked confused. Err…what's going on? The third and the parents also looked confused. _

"_You lost again, Kakashi-gaki. When will you learn that you can never beat me?"_

_He crossed his arms and smirked, "When you fight me. Or are you still scared?"_

_Itachi sighed. "Well, not that this isn't fun, but I have better things to do than stand here and watch my new 'mentor' play cat-fight with a Hatake."_

_Turning around, Haruka scoffed. "As much as I hate to agree with this short stuff," She placed her long arm on the young Uchiha's head, making him glare at her. "Itachi-hime is right. I have to train him so scram, Kakashi-teme." _

_Soon after the team and their parents left, they began training. Haruka had to admit, the kid had skill and much potential. Although she would never say that out loud of course. _'I'll tell the team. This kid needs some training but in due time, he could do cold-blooded murder,'_ She smiled sickly. _'Like his **sensei**.'

* * *

That was the first time they met and it was interesting. By the end of the day, they respected each other and gave the other none too friendly nicknames. Itachi's being 'little Turd ball from hell', and Haruka's being 'Crazy ass emo bitch' (She had cut herself for a justu). They were a strong team together. But they didn't go on many missions; due to the fact that they were too young to go on that many missions, is what the third 'claimed'.

Haruka was the perfect name for her. Distance. That's what she was to anybody other than her clan and himself. She would always have her damn mood swings at the most random times, too. That's how she got the first half of her nickname.

But those times were over and he could care less. Though, he knows damn well Haruka isn't dead. She's too damn prideful to think so lowly of herself and say she was 'dying'. She could be dying from one of the most powerful jutsu ever made and still get up and walk away like it was nothing. That and the fact that she didn't trust anybody that worked at any hospital, God knows why. Haruka was the craziest woman he ever met, and he meets a lot of crazy women in his life. He thought back to the time she sacrificed her life for him on a mission. That was the same mission she gave him her favorite necklace, which he still wears to this day, he doesn't even know why. Sentimental crap doesn't mean anything to him now. Well, more or less that is.

--0--

The Third was watching how Hinata was still in control of her body but a strange black chakra source fumed out around her. The once lavender eyes shined bright neon green. It was clearly visible from where he stood in his office. Then, out of the entire chorus going on, a tall figure with long indigo hair to her knees dressed in a long black gown appeared in front Hinata's form. Time seemed to freeze, but the Sandaime Hokage knew what was going on. He stood there as the ANBU moved in slow motion. He wanted to know what Haruka was going to do to her daughter. He noticed she leaned forward and tapped Hinata's forhead. Haruka turned her head to the left to see the Third standing at the Hokage office. Her pitch black eyes soften slightly as she…smiled? Then, he didn't know why, she turned her body to the forest, her smile turning into a huge smile as she mouthed the words:

_'Itachi-hime, beat it...Turd ball from hell.'_

Without further ado, Haruka brought up her index and middle finger to her nose and vanished in a puff of black ice, her most famous justu. The ANBU looked puzzled as Hinata's eyes began to change back to its original lavender color. Suddenly she fell to her knees and passed out as an ANBU captain caught her from crashing to Earth.

* * *

Kisame looked to the Uchiha next to him. "That was Ketsueki Haruka, ne?" Itachi nodded. "Why did she call you hime and a Turd ball from hell?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"Just a stupid nickname she never got over."

"Right," He said not believing his annoyed partner.

* * *

After four more hours, her eyes slowly found their way open, but seeing the roof of the hospital, she closed them again and growled. The three in the room jolted aware of her being up and each took out a kunai. You know, just in case. With Hinata, anything can happen. Epically since she has awaken the goddess's powers fully. Finally, she took notice of her team and sat up in same pose that she did when she first woke up. Instead of yelling at them, she rubbed her head and growled again.

"Kakashi," Her monotone voice echoed throughout the room. "Why does my head hurt?"

Sighing loudly, all three of the guys put away the weapons, but not without Hinata noticing. "Why did you guys have kunai out?" She glared at the florescent lights. "Can someone turn off the damn lights? My head hurts."

As Naruto turned the switch off, Sasuke decided to explain with simple words, "You had a mental break-down." Yes, very simple Sasuke. Thank you. Kakashi and Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy, and they wouldn't doubt it.

"What? You two saw it, too. Don't give me that look."

Hinata sighed and looked at them. Not talking. Not yelling; just looking. And that's what they feared. Then she got up out of the bed, still in her tank-top and blue skirt. She snatched the heels and strapped them on while she combed through her long hair.

As she stood she looked over to her team, "What are we still doing here? Let's get this show on the road! Come on, you slackers! Move out of here to the training grounds! Don't make me say it again!"

* * *

Okay. So this is chapter 4! It's long, I know but it was fun writting the Itachi and Kisame things...

I'm now working on chapter 5 but I'm putting 5 and 6 in the same one...Lord knows why I want to do that. The next chapter is about the test and the missions and what-not.

Thank you, guys!


	5. The test

I have updated!! I'm sorry this took SOOOOOO LONG!! I don't know why it took me forever to put this up, too. But here it is! If you have any questions, **ask me! I wanna answer them! YAY!**

Okay read on!

D: -tear- I...I...don't...own Naruto!! WAHHH!

O.O...okay then...

* * *

When they finally got to the training grounds without Naruto's irritating side comments, Kakashi placed a timer that was set to go off at twelve o'clock noon on a tree stump-like thing. They all watched their sensei, some with mild interest, as he took out two bells and held them so they could see clearly. They made a sound as he explained, "All you have to do is take these bells from me. Simple, ne? If you can't get it before noon, no lunch for you-"

"WHAT?! IT'S ELEVEN RIGHT NOW!"

Ignoring the blonde, Kakashi continued, "And you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

"That's cruel and very…usual punishment, Sensei."

The adult was shocked. This was the first time Hinata called him sensei, no matter that it's been only about a day. But all the crazy shit that just happened, it didn't bother him nor did he push the subject. Maybe she finally learned that if you gave respect than you'd get respect in retur-

"Are we going to stand here all damn day or are we going to begin this god forsaken exam? I have a lot of important things to deal with on top of a freaking headache so let's make this quick, got that?" She demanded more than asked as she glared at her team she was cursed with.

The Jounni sweat-dropped. 'Or maybe she completely forgot all type of respect. She is Haruka's after all.'

"But why are there only two bells and three of us?" The Uchiha asked looking at his teacher and ignoring his teammates.

"That way at least one of you will be tied to a post and that person will be sent back to the academy. You can use any weapon including kunai and what –not. If you're intention isn't to kill me, you won't get the bells."

"You want us to use kunai? On you…?"

"Yeah! Hinata-Chan is right! You can't even dodge an eraser."

"Class clowns are the weakest links, you can safely ignore them like the dead last losers they are," Their sensei told them while he looked at Naruto.

Hinata looked at the blonde too, "And don't call me 'Hinata-Chan' again. I don't like formality when it's not needed."

Naruto was pissed at Kakashi for calling him the dead last loser so he didn't know that the female was talking to him. Before the Jounni got to say begin, Naruto charged with a kunai at the ready. But, being the Jounni out of the three Genni, the slivered haired Nin caught Naruto's hand like it was nothing new. Sasuke was suppressed to see that his teammate would attack their own. On the other hand, the heiress wasn't surprised at all…Actually, she literately saw it coming. She shook her head as the two dark haired Genni saw that Kakashi had the kunai against Naruto's head. The Hyuuga growled lowly, soft enough where nobody could her. '9-tails my ass. Who does Kakashi think he is, huh?! Only I can do that to the baka!'

"What's the rush?" Kakashi asked. He never let up on his grip. "I haven't even said start yet."

As Naruto struggled, the two from noble clans back up both taking out a kunai. When the male finally let go of his grip, the blonde stumbled but balanced himself for the sake of his pride. Hinata and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at the Jounni.

'I have to beat his speed,' Thought a determined heiress.

'So he is who they say,' the avenger said to himself.

"But," Started the sliver Nin. "You came at me with the full intent to kill me. I'm starting to like you guys. Go!" He yelled and they all jumped off to form plans.

* * *

"Iruka," The Hokage perched, "I know you didn't come to meet me just to have tea. What's on your mind?"

Said teacher looked at his leader though the red hat was covering his eyes. "…Naruto has been assigned to team 7…So has Hinata. The Jounni trainer of that team, how tough is he?" Getting right to the point, like the third wanted to.

"Kakashi, you mean? You are concerned about those two I see."

"I am! I had heard a rumor about his training methods."

The third sighs and takes about a small blue book. "What is this?" The younger male asked as he looked at the small book in his palm.

"All the trainees that passed and failed that were under Kakashi's method."

As Iruka scanned the page, his eyes went wide as he read the names. "This…This is-!"

* * *

Back to our super ninja genni who were hiding. Sasuke was in the trees watching and looking all mysterious while Hinata was lying on the ground on the opposite side of the Uchiha. She too was waiting for the right moment to attack. Kakashi stood on the grounds.

"Well, they hide pretty well. Huh?" He questioned as he saw something annoying…

It was Uzumaki Naruto…Kakashi's new headache.

"You and me! Right now! Fair 'n square! Let's go!" He shouted.

The avenger watched with no interest. "Fool," He mumbled.

Kakashi: "You know compared to the other two, you're a little…weird."

Naruto: "Oh yeah?! The only thing weird here is your haircut!"

And with that insult being said and him launching into attack, Hinata giggled as she has been recording everything that happened on video. "I have got to use that one day."

Slowly, to add more drama to the scene, Kakashi reached into his pouch. Hinata zoomed in as Naruto stepped back, unaware what he was going to pull out. The he said: "Shinobi Battle Techniques Part One: TaiJustu. The physical art."

Naurto looked confused. 'TaiJustu? That's hand-to-hand combat. Why is he reaching for a weapon?'

Kakashi slowly took out his lethal weapon…

"What the-?!"

''Icha-Icha Paradise' wow sensei,' Thought Hinata as she zoomed in on the title. 'What a perv.'

And again, their sensei taunted the new ninja further. "Well? I'm waiting. Make your move."

Naruto: "But…I mean…Why are you reading that book?"

Kakashi: "Why, to find out what's going to happened in the story of course. Don't let it bother you; with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter whether I'm reading…or whatever."

The blonde charged again trying to punch the older man. He easily dodged all of the attacks. Naruto proved his point already. He wasn't in the team at all. Quickly the Jounni was behind the Uzumaki.

'A hand sign to concentrate his chakra. Is that the tiger? Whoa, dangerous and very lethal,' the girl said to herself. But Ketsueki heard and decided to watch how they could screw up, too.

As usual, Sasuke was thinking, 'That hand sign is for a fire justu. He's not just toying with that baka; he's going to finish him,'

"Leaf Village Secret Figure Justu! A Thousand Years of Death!" With that, Naruto was sent airborne and throwing curses at the other ninja.

Hinata: 'LAME!! THAT WASN'T EVEN A HAND SIGN!'

Sasuke: 'Those two are just total idiots…-sweat drop-'

As Naurto fell to his doom, Kakashi watched until he finally hit the water. He pulled out his orange book. "Okay, now where was I?"

The Uchiha reached for his kunai pouch as Hinata was watching the Jounni. She put the video back and was now able to focus on the challenge. 'He's a Jounni. Does he expect us to match his level of power?'

'**Yes.**'

Suddenly, two shuriken flew out of the water surface straight for their sensei. Sasuke's hand went back to his side as he saw his idiot teammate was fine. On the other hand, Hinata had a foolproof plan. Sadly, it involved her cursed team.

* * *

"-No, It can be. This is even worse than the rumors."

"Kakashi's test maybe a bit more difficult than the others."

"A bit more difficult?! Not a single student has passed his test!"

Sarutobi looked up. "That's true. They all tried but not anyone of them could live up to Kakashi's standards. So they were all dropped for his team."

* * *

Naruto struggled to get out of the water while he was breathing hard and cussing out the man in front of him in every un-holy word possible. "It seems like you're not getting lunch, Naruto."

"I'm going to surpass this test, believe it! I will become a ninja."

As he said that, seven more Naruto's popped out from the water, taking the sensei completely by surprise. "Ha! You were over confident, sensei. You didn't see my shadow clone attack, my best justu!"

Hinata looked back up after she was done forming her plan, only to see eight Naruto's rush to the center of the training grounds where the Hatake was standing. 'Wow, seven. That's kind of impressive. For him, that is.'

Kakashi sighed. 'Looks like the rumors where true, he can create shadow clones,'

"You talk like you're the best but you're the worst student of all. You can't beat me with this justu, Naruto," He taunted further, until he heard the bells clank against each other making that bell noise again. His eyes opened wide form realization. 'He got me from behind?!'

And indeed Naruto had him in a lock and was smirking at him. "Didn't you say 'never let your enemies behind you'? That's good advice sensei."

The heiress was beyond impressed as he explained what he did for it to end like that. 'I didn't know that there was someone other than me that knew that forbidden justu. He really is going to help big time when I set up the trap,' she thought to herself.

Then, as Naruto was going to punch their sensei and snatch the bells, Naruto ended up punching…Naruto?! And Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Oh, no. Bad idea already. The Uchiha sweat-dropped as the blonde pointed an accusing figure at the clone that was in the other clone's grasp.

"You're him! You're Kakashi sensei, aren't you?! You changed into me using a justu!"

All hell broke loose as the Naruto's starting calling each other really mean stuff like: "YOU SMELL LIKE OLD MAN, YOU MUST BE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" and beating the living hell out of each one. But he didn't take the time to count how many clones he had since he started with seven, not including him. Finally when one of the clones got some sense pounded into its fake head, Naruto took the offer to un-do the justu to break Kakashi's justu. But…it didn't work like that. Naruto had scratches and burses along his face and he looked pretty worn out form getting a beating like that. The perv was nowhere in sight.

The avenger looked disappointed. 'He got the loser with a replacement justu. In that justu you quickly switch your body with an object. So the enemy thinks he's attacking you but he's attacking a different object, leaving him open to a center attack. In this case, sensei let himself be caught so he could switch places with a Naruto clone. So Naruto thought he was attacking the Jounni but he was attacking himself instead. That Jounni was so smooth; he made Naruto look like a total moron.'

As Sasuke was explaining this to himself, the idiot he calls a teammate falls for the bell trap. 'Of course it was a trap,'

"HELP! HINATA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME! AHH! NO! I CAN'T REACH THE BELL!!"

'Even when his up against a baka like Naruto, that Jounni never lets his guard down. That idiot,' He thought as Naruto kept bouncing up and down on the branch, his ankles attached to rope.

After Kakashi little speech, he noticed that he couldn't sense his female student at all. Not like he could sense where she was hiding but…her charka signal seemed like it was fading away. Something must be wrong. But as he was about to leave the ungrateful wannabe, shuriken came out form the trees and he reacted to that normally, like he didn't see it coming. But he did.

Stunted, the blonde looked to the avenger. "Are you gotta your mind, Sasuke-teme?! You went too far!"

Poof.

As soon as Sasuke saw the log, he sprinted from branch to branch trying to create distance between him and Kakashi. 'Crap. He knows where I'm hiding.' But then he stopped as he neared a clearing, looking closely he saw Kakashi was facing Hinata. They were both in a fighting position. Then Sasuke noticed that Hinata didn't have her Byukugan on but she was in a Hyuuga defense pose. Is she mocking him? He turned his dark eyes to stare at the Jounni again. The taller of the two was in an offence pose. 'Not good.' Slowly he tried to sense if Naruto was anywhere near this without alerting the ninjas who were mocking each other. To his surprise, Naurto was in the trees behind Hinata. Quickly he ran over to the blonde.

"Hey, Teme! What are you doing? Wait! Hinata-Chan told me to tell you something…hmm…Okay, I forgot- WAIT I KNOW NOW!"

Then the Uzumaki told his rival the game plan that their teammate had planned. After he was done, Sasuke nodded then looked back to their sensei. He looked at the sky. They only had about fifteen more minutes, maybe even less. Without saying so, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki left to different sides of the Jounni. Both boys looked to where Hinata and Kakashi were, waiting for a signal to attack.

Taking out a kunai, Hinata charged at the Jounni trying to find out what he will do. But she didn't notice the speed she used to run. She sprinted faster than Genni were meant to…and faster than Jounni were meant to…and faster than the Hokage could. Kakashi didn't know what to think. The fastest person he meet that could run like that was Uchiha Shisui and Ketsueki Kasai, Hinata's uncle, who passed away long ago.

Not two seconds after she began running, he had to block her attack with a kunai. She dropped to the ground and swiped her leg, trying to trip him. But Kakashi jumped back, still amazed by her really fast movements. Hinata grabbed three shuriken in each of her hand.

Kakashi: 'She can't throw all of them; she's still a Genni after all. But by her speed, I don't know what to expect.'

Sasuke: 'What?! How did she become so fast?! What does she think she's doing? Six shuriken at a Jounni? All at once? She really must be crazy.'

Naruto: 'No freaking way…'

Then, much to Sasuke's annoyance, the heiress threw all six. But not at Kakashi…

Hinata set up a trap and when she threw the shuriken, they cut the strings sending six trees on top of each other on all sides of the silver haired Nin, blocking him from escaping. As he tried to climb out, his ears picked up the female yell, "Naruto, Sasuke! Now!"

Kakashi: 'Oh, no.'

* * *

"Damnit! When will Hime get to come back with us? This is taking too long." A impatient man with long spiky dark red hair and bright green pupil-less eyes said to the two ladies next to him.

"Shut up, 'Fire Ball'! Didn't Oneechan tell you that Hime has to learn herself?! Besides, we gave her all she needed to figure it out. If she hadn't by now, she will in time." Said the woman with un-even shoulder length bright blue hair and pitch black eyes.

Next to her was the youngest out of all of them, "Ko'ori, where is our Oneechan? She said she would be back by now, why isn't she?" Said in a monotone. This woman had lime green shaggy hair that passes her butt. Her eyes were a weird color of dark gray.

The woman with bright blue hair looked to her younger sister. "Midori, I'm sure she's okay. You mustn't worry about them that much, you know? They can handle things quite well without us."

Just as she finished that, their sisters arrived next to the red headed male. "You shouldn't speak so loudly, Kasai," The woman with snow white long hair that reached her feet and pupil-less baby blue eyes commented to her older brother.

"Let's move now. Hinata will be fine without us watching," The oldest female said.

Ko'ori looked at her strangely, "But Oneechan, Hinata cannot survive five more-"

"I know that, Ko'ori; I don't need to be reminded," Her older sister cut her off rudely adding a glare. The rest of them looked down. That was a touchy subject to deal with right now.

"She'll come around. Hopefully she doesn't get caught up with Nagato and Konan. They'll only use her for 'World Peace' and all their plans. How are we going to stop her from going with them?" The white haired woman asked.

"We will find an answer when and if it comes to that, Kazetsukai. Let's go," The older woman said again.

"Hai, Haruka-Oneechan."

* * *

Oh yeah! Another chapter up!! I am so happy!! My hands hurt really bad. x] But I will update SOONER THAN I DID WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! I feel so bad about that, too. Well, sorry about that.

Thanks for the reviews!! Tell me if this one is awesome enough! Thanks guys!


	6. Talk Time

_**REDONE!**_

Wow. This took only about a few hours to write, which is why this chapter sucks so much. My favorite part in this chapter is the Sensei moment. xD I love making them so funny. Okay, sorry it took long and all.

Akuma Hana- Well, they aren't really evill...They're clan is which makes them think evily. And since Haruka doesn't trust anybody from Konoha (besides her daughter), she doesn't care if they die or not.

GoddessSumizofVenus- Thank you very much :] Hope you like this chapter!

Saki-Hime- That's a good question. But! I can't tell you right now. Your question should be answered in the next chapter...Maybe...O.o...

Lol. Well, okay! On to stroy time!

DC: Me no own Naruto. But me do own Haruka, Kasai, Ko'ori, Kazetsukai, Midori, Korochi, Hiroki and others...

You'll see the others soon, I hope. Well, not Korochi and Hiroki...

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 6:_

_Talk Time._

"Wait…So you're telling us…That your team, _your team_, passed?" Asuma asked for the tenth time that day.

It's not like anyone could blame him, really. Kakashi never passed anyone of his teams. Ever. All three of the senseis were sitting down on the training grounds discussing about the test they gave their students earlier that day, just back from the Hokage's office. Kakashi sat with his back against the tree trunk with Asuma lying down next to him and Kurenai across from them.

The woman arched her eye brow, "Is it hard to believe that Kakashi's team passed?"

"Actually, it _is_ hard to believe that."

"Why is that? I don't see it difficult. Considering the Hyuuga heiress is on that team with the last Uchiha, how hard could it be?"

At that, Asuma sat up and looked to her. "Well, your new so you don't know Kakashi's test very well. His tests are hard to pass, really hard. None of the students he'd have ever passed it."

"You two gossip like I'm not here."

Kurenai: "…"

Asuma: "…I've noticed you were there for some time now…"

Rolling his eyes, the silver haired Jounin crossed his arms on his chest. "That girl…" He said, more to himself than to them.

Kurenai's red eyes looked lost as she turned her head back to stare at Team Seven's sensei. "The heiress…?"

"She told us never to call her an heiress," Kakashi said, interrupting her, "I wonder why that is. But she is something else."

Now it was Asuma's turn to get confused too. "What do you mean 'something else'?" He rubbed his cigarette in the ground.

Looking up the sky, the masked Nin replied, "Her speed…Her skill…" He watched millions of birds fly by into the sky in a flock. He shook his head, coming back to his train of thought."She's fast…Just like Kasai…Her skill to trap me like that was almost exactly like Ko'ori's."

Just at the mention of the names, the other two Jounin teachers were slightly more interested in the explanation than originally. It was hard not to be surprised, actually. All three of them knew the Ketsueki kids personally. Though, everyone knew at some point that Hinata would have the abilities of her clansmen. But at such age was more of a burden than a miracle. It was unusual for a normal Ketsueki Genin. On the other hand, Kasai found he had freaky super speed when he was about six.

They had to tell the Hokage about this new discovery. Hinata could end up just like her mother if they didn't.

"Was she…as fast as Kasai?" Asuma asked slowly while both he and the Genjutsu mistress inched closer to the other Jounin.

Said Hatake sighed and looked down to the ground. "Not nearly as fast as him but…I could barely see her…With my Sharingan, it would be a different story. I don't know what to do with her. She is progressing without even knowing at all what is going on."

Kurenai: "We have to keep her distracted or she might become a KOS like her family."

Kakashi: "As much as I want to help her, we can't do anything now…"

"WHAT?" The other two practically screamed at him.

There was a long, pregnant pause that followed. Until the silver haired male sighed and continued, "Hinata had her first episode around six this morning. Hours later, she was still unstable and Ketsueki…told me that she's almost in full form. Ketsueki also told me that…I don't know how, but…Haruka is alive."

This time they screamed even louder than ever, **_"WHAT?"_**

* * *

As they reached the Ramen Stand, Naruto was still gloating about how awesome his ninja skills were and about how Sasuke could improve to try and reach his leave of 'Narutasticness', as he mentioned. But, as usual, the Uchiha could careless and hadn't paid him any mind. He was hung up on how Hinata breezed though the situation.

_'How did she put the trap up? She probably used clones for that, but I didn't sense any clones at all nearby…'_

His brain hurt from all the strain he put on it. He absolutely didn't know how to think about that or anything relating the Hyuuga at all. Looking up, he noticed that she was in front of them with Naruto by his side. Sasuke also noticed that she had an air of confidence around her and how she stuck her nose high in the air with her arms folded under her chest, like she was higher than everybody else. He growled at that thought. Just because she helped take the bells and their teacher had no other choice to pass them (due to the fact that they had him at their mercy and they did work together).

When they sat down on the stools, loud barking was heard in the distance. Knowing just who barked, Hinata whipped around just in time to grab Akamaru, who jumped on her and started licking her over her face. Throwing her slender arms around the puppy, she hugged him tightly while she laughed. After he stopped licking her, she put him down on the ground and ran to tackle the Inuzuka and the Aburame to the ground.

"Guys!" She shouted, "I passed!"

Kiba pushed her off of them so they could breathe again. Shino did the same then nodded his congratulations. Getting his breath back, Kiba smiled, "We passed too, Hina-chan! Looks like the only team who we hadn't heard from is -"

"Don't single us out so fast, Kiba," Said the familiar lazy voice of Nara Shikamaru. On the left of him was the blonde of the Rookie Nine, Ino, with both her hands on her hips. To the right was Choji, who didn't really care about what went on as he chew on his last chip and waved to the others.

Both Sakura and Ino glared at each other until navy hair caught Ino's attention. "Sasuke-kun!" She pushed passed her rival and squeezed the poor Uchiha. Sakura, seeing Ino all up on her Sasuke, squeezed him too. He glared at them in warning while the others sweat dropped at their childish behavior.

"Sasuke-kun, congrats! I knew you would pass!"

"Of course Sasuke-kun would pass, Billboard Brow! This _is_ Sasuke-kun we're talking about."

"Grr. I know that, Ino-pig! I meant that Naruto-baka is on his team and who knows if he'll ever pass anything! It's a miracle that he got out of the Academy. Kind of like how dumb you are, you purple pig!" Sakura countered and they both let go of Sasuke's arms, which hurt like hell now. Damn fan girls…

The other seven were watching the verbal fight with interest. More or less. The two girls went from everything to hair (which Ino won) to grades (Sakura) and to…their mothers? Nobody won that one. Like they wanted to anyway.

Finally fed-up with his female teammate's behavior, Kiba put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She stopped and turned around, only to blush. Don't get it mixed up; she 'loves' Sasuke but she had to admit Kiba was very handsome. She had a thing for guys with rough looks and wild hair. Both Kiba and her dear Sasuke-kun fell into that category.

"Quit it, the both of you. You're making a scene." He hissed through his teeth adding a glare.

Ino blushed lightly too. _'Wow, Kiba's cute when he's mad,'_ She told herself. And with the wind that just blew by and messes his messy hair out of his face, made it even harder not to look at him. They nodded and glared at each other once more before going to sit and ordering their meals. Everyone followed their example and separated them in different corners.

The Uchiha couldn't help but growl at the seating arrangements. Sakura was on the far left, Choji then Shikamaru, himself, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Kiba then Ino on the far right side. But Ino didn't look as depressed as Sakura, lord knows why that is. They talked about the test and how they did. Ino was kind of proud of herself. You would be too if you almost caught a Jounin in a mind transfer jutsu. Sakura was proud she was some kind of help to her teammates, but once Naruto started to tell the story about how they passed, both girls glared at the Hyuuga trying to drill holes into her back. Hinata really couldn't care less about what obsessed Sasgay-I mean Sasuke fan girls thought about her.

"Then Sasuke-teme and I ambushed Kakashi-sensei and all of us tied him in Chakra Draining Rope things! He tried to escape and we integrated him-"

"You mean, I interrogated him while you two grabbed the bells," His female teammate corrected him.

Naruto pouted, "Same difference. Anyway! Kakashi-sensei looked so surprised that we got him that he had no other choice but to pass us!"

By this time, everyone except her team was looking at Hinata in awe. Some of the other people stopped to listen to Naruto's story. Well the part where Hinata used her genius plan. Including a famous third Hokage of Konohagakure. Suddenly, a hand was placed on the navy haired girl's shoulder. Looking slightly startled up to who it was, she smiled.

"Hokage-sama, good afternoon. How are you?" She asked and stood to bow respectably at the old man.

He smiled back politely. "I'm fine, Hinata, thank you. I was just passing by and wanted to check on you nine. You three teams passed. Congratulations."

"Hai, thank you," She replied for all of them and the rest smirked, smiled like a goofball or smiled back.

The third nodded. "Hinata, can you come with me to my office? We have things to discus, it seems."

This caught everyone's attention and they looked to Hinata, whose aura turned negative. Her team looked on in worry, the rest in confusion. The two girls leaned back to smirk at each other. Something's going on, and they'll be damned if they didn't know what it was! Naruto and Sasuke, arms crossed over their chest stood right next to Hinata, acting like body guards.

"We're her team. We're coming too." The stubborn Uzumaki said as his other male teammate nodded.

Walking out with team seven, Sarutobi looked slightly nervous. How was he supposed to tell her with her team with her? It would only make everything harder. Luckily, Kakashi wasn't here-

"Guys?"

_'Talk about wishful thinking,'_ The third thought as everyone stopped at the familiar bored voice.

Turning around, the young Genins saw their teacher. "Sensei!" Naruto greeted with a large smile.

Sighing, the silver haired Jounin dragged his palm over his face. "What did you three do now?"

"Just because we're walking with the Hokage to his office automatically makes you think we did something wrong?" Sasuke questioned, like the smartass he was born to be.

"To tell you the truth, yes."

Hinata rolled her eyes to the slightly cloudy blue sky. "Well, thanks for trusting us, Sensei. It means a lot, really," She said sarcastically.

Kakashi shrugged. "It's what I do."

"They did nothing wrong, Kakashi," The third reassured, along with a nervous laugh. "No need for the third degree. I just wanted to talk to Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun wanted to come along."

Kakashi: "Talk? About what exactly?"

Sighing loudly, the third continued walking after glancing back and forth, beckoning the team to follow him. "We'll talk in my office."

* * *

Do you likey or no likey?

The next chapter is where the Hokage goes into deatail about Haruka and her little sisters and brother.

I feel that this chapter is kind of shorter than the rest...Hmm...I'll try to make the next chapters longer...

Thanks for reading this far, guys! It means a lot to me! Read on!

*Chikara


	7. Move out!

_**REDONE!**_

You know, I enjoy writting this story. For some odd reason, I just love to read it over and over again x]. Heh. Anyway, I guess it's just a werid habbit, ya know? Okay, okay! On ward to the story! YAY!

Kira Acumichii-THAT'S THE BEST IDEA EVER! XD I can't believe I didn't think of HakuHina! Thank you! I'm so gonna make that happend somehow. Of course I'm going to make GaaHina! It's my second fav. Hinata couple ever! I was thinking that I should start it off where Gaara and Hinata have like a history befor the Chunin Exams come up and all that. What'd ya think? You so need to give me more ideas. xD Lol.

GoddessSumizofVenus-I made sure that I answered your question. KOS just randomly popped in my mind while I was writting the sixth part and I put it in xD. Lol.

Dx I was really lazy with this chapter so there are spelling mistakes everywhere! Beaware x]

DC: .-. Don't own Naruto...or Kakashi...or Sasuke -tear-

* * *

_Chapter 7:_

_Move Out!_

Getting into the Hokage's office, Team 7 didn't know what to expect at all. Usually when the Hokage wants to see you, it's a really, really good thing or a very, very bad thing. They all guessed very badly while they waited for the Third to speak to them. Hinata hadn't a feeling what the 'talk' was going to be about as did Kakashi. It's easy to guess when you actually know what's going on. Naruto and Sasuke were tired and only came to help if their teammate needed some support. Well, Sasuke came to be Hinata's bodyguard, if need be. And Kakashi came because he really had nothing better to do. That plus seeing your team going to the Hokage's office with the Third himself meant something was going on.

Looking at the team of Genin, Sarutobi sighed while folding his arms on his desk. Where should he start? There were a lot of things to talk about that Hinata knows nothing about. Before he got to speak to her, her mouth opened and it wasn't her voice that came out. **_"Tell me about them,"_** The voice demanded.

Automatically, Sarutobi knew what she was getting at. But he didn't know who said it. That sure wasn't Hinata's voice, but it came from Hinata's mouth. He looked to the Jounin. Kakashi had his eyes slightly wide as he stared at Hinata's back. _'That sounds a lot like…'_ But it's not. Haruka could never do that…Would she? The third sighed. He'll never know at this rate.

Nodding his head, the Hokage sat up and looked at the Hyuuga sternly. "The information that I'm about to tell you can never leave this room. Too many dangerous things would happen if the world knew about this." They nodded as a way to tell him to keep dishing out the information about whatever Hinata asked.

"Hinata," He stated. "Where would you like me to start?"

She didn't hesitate to answer. "Youngest to oldest." Little did she know that her mother was not the youngest of them. The Hyuuga scrolls stated that, but it seems there were many secrets she did not know of.

The old man looked puzzled but continued anyway. "The youngest is Ketsueki Midori also known as Dontonko; she's a very gentle girl. Kazetsukai, the second youngest and twin to Midori, goes by Futonko; an emotionless doll. Her real name wasn't Kazetsukai; it is Kayamikaze."

As that was said, it was evident that the sensei didn't know that. The Uchiha and Uzumaki looked completely confused as Hinata was mentally yelling at Ketsueki while she listened to what the old man had to say. Nevertheless, he continued anyway.

"The third youngest is a part of the triplets that the first two are in. Her name is Ko'ori also nicknamed Suitonko; a loud mouth with a very rotten attitude. Her older brother and the only boy of the Ketsueki head family is Kasai or Katon. He got that nickname from being a hot head." Sarutobi chuckled at the memory of the once child.

Hinata looked a lot darker suddenly. "And…my mother?"

An uncomfortable silence was followed after that. "Ketsueki Haruka was your mother. She was also one of my students long ago. Everything she did was better or close to what Orochimaru used to do. I feared the worst when I saw what she could do. But over the years, all the Ketsueki children proved they were loyal to Konoha. That is until…"

"What is it? Tell me," Hinata pleaded. She just had to know about her mother in order to find her faster.

Seeing the look of sadness in the girl's eyes, Sarutobi sighed and continued. "…Until you were born, Hinata…"

Nobody bothered to cover their surprised expressions. Sasuke looked at Hinata with wide eyes as Naruto gave her an understanding glance and put his hand on her shoulder. She just stared at the Hokage with big eyes and her mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe it…Her own mother…walked out on her and her father? Wait…Then who is Hanabi's mother?

Things just got a whole lot more difficult in Konoha.

She still couldn't believe it. "Wha-What? What are you saying? What happened to my mother?" She shouted, tears threaten to leak out of her eyes. Kakashi noticed this and placed his hand on her shoulder as an attempted to keep her calm.

"Hinata…When you were born, your mother couldn't have been happier in her life. But, she always hated the Hyuuga Clan with a passion. Since you were the first heir to the Hyuuga, Hiashi planned to train you to his standards. Haruka never approved of that and the night of your birth, her and her siblings escaped the village with you." The rest looked lost. Hinata's tears never fell as they dried up.

"The other four were at the destination waiting for her to come. But the ANBU got her not to far away and charged her for kidnapping. She killed whoever was trying to stop her, which were three ANBU teams. The last ANBU team took you away from her and she attacked, but you were already back in Konoha when she was done. She was too weak at the moment and, since it was December, she would die in the snow if she stayed outside longer. Then she wanted revenge on the council for taking you away from her."

He took a deep breath and proceeded before they could ask questions. "Years back, a cloud Nin tried to kidnap you while you were sleeping."

"Hai. I was told that." She replied.

"That wasn't what happened. Haruka convinced the Cloud to do that so that she could have you back. But when your father caught and killed the man who tried to take you, Haruka went to plan B. Kill Hiashi. So she told them that she wanted Hiashi's body in exchange for their loss. But it was for her to get to you easier. With Hiashi out of the picture and the heir who is five years old, it would be chorus and easier to take you away. When Konoha signed the agreement with Cloud, they told us of this. That made her a KOS, along with her siblings."

Naruto raised his hand, as if asking permission to ask a question, "What does KOS mean?"

This time, Kakashi spoke up. "KOS means Kill On Sight. Only seven people in all the nations made it to that rank. And now we know of five of them. It's for the ninjas who are too dangerous to any of The Five Great Nations. They are to be killed without question."

The third nodded. "Six of those seven were form Konoha."

Sasuke looked up to the Hokage, "Who are they?" He asked.

"The Ketsueki kids and Uchiha Madara. The seventh is the leader of Akatsuki." Standing up, the old man walked to the window and watched the rain slowly enclose the village. It became darker suddenly. "I don't know of their powers, but if we watch how you fight, Hinata, we could learn something about your family." He looked back to the girl who looked hurt.

The third turned to look back to the rain again. "But that wasn't why I wanted to talk to you about."

At this, the whole team looked at him. "Then why did you call me?" She asked coldly.

He turned his body to face them with his eyes solely on the heiress. "I wanted to ask you something…Can you speak with** her**?"

Naruto: _'What? Speak with who?'_

Sasuke: '_What is he getting at? Of course she can speak.'_

Hinata: "…I don't know who you're talking about."

**'Kami, he's talking about me, Hime! You knew that without me to tell you.'**

_'Shush already! I know that. I wanted to see if he knew.'_

**'You're a really stupid genius.'**

_'…Thanks?'_

A sigh broke her train of thought, "I'm talking about Aphrodite. The goddess that the Ketsueki Clan made a deal with way back in the day. Can you speak with her? I just want to know, I just want to know. It was Haruka's idea, anyway."

During this speech, Hinata's eyes completely turned a dull pink color; her voice became louder and more mature. It sounded just like when she first spoke when they came into the office. **_"So you know my name, huh? Can't expect less from you, Sarutobi. I guess this answers your question, am I wrong?"_** She smirked and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Aphrodite," The third said breathlessly. "Where's Hinata?" He asked her angrily. The side effects will be fatal if Aphrodite stays like that for long periods of time.

Of course Aphrodite knew that or she'd be without a strong vessel. **_"Want to get rid of me that fast, huh? How rude. Be nice; Us Gods hold grudges,"_** The goddess remarked as her eyes turned back to the lavender color and Hinata fell to her knees breathing heavily. Immediately, her team helped her on her feet and supported her by putting her arms around their necks.

Naruto, who was on her right, looked at her with worry. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" He asked as Sasuke checked for any injurers. Kakashi took note of their behavior towards the girl.

She nodded, "Really, guys. I'm fine. Thanks Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said and put her arms to her side. The boys let her be for now. She looked okay. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. She nodded. "I'm not a baby; I can handle it."

Once again, Kakashi took note on how his team was…acting like a team. This is not normal. Just yesterday, Hinata said that she hated them two. Now they were concerned for her well being? What surprised the Jounin the most was what the hard-headed heiress had called the boys. _'Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, huh? She probably trusts them now.'_ He thought about the events and they did work well together. Maybe this team could work without like the fighting as he expected to see.

* * *

"NARUTO-BAKA! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Uchiha Sasuke yelled at his idiot teammate.

"You both let that damn cat get away!" Hinata shouted as she punched both of the boys. After she did that, Naruto's hand flew to her mouth as she was about to launch into a tirade. He put one of his fingers to his lips. She stopped her fist in mid air as all three of them saw something coming towards them. Naruto let go of Hinata and they all watched as the brown cat slowly approached the heiress, who stood between the boys. She knelt down and put her arm out. Quickly, the cat jumped in her arms and starting licking her face.

"We got the fur ball," Sasuke growled into the ear piece quite depressed that Hinata was able to get him.

"Loss pet, Tora, captured. Mission Accomplished."

"CAN WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!" Naruto's voice almost left Kakashi def in his left ear. Hinata sighed loudly and shut her eyes.

"Aww! My poor little Tora! Mommy was so worried about you!" The land of Fire's Feudal Lord, Daimyo's wife said as she squeezed the poor cat who was hissing at Team 7. They hissed back.

"There are a number of missions for you, Team 7. Like babysitting the Chef Consoler's three year old, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up potatoes -"

"Aww! No! I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging not this little kid stuff! Come on, old man!" The Uzumaki shouted, pouting with his arms crossed over his orange jacket.

_'He's got a point,'_ Sasuke thought while rolling his eyes.

"You're being a pain in the ass, Naruto," Hinata mumbled from his right side.

Kakashi: _'How did I know this was going to happen?'_

Iruka was on his last nerve today so he shouted, "How dare you! You're still a new Genin with no experience! You have to start with simple missions like everyone else to develop your skills and improve yourself!"

"Are you serious? Babysitting isn't a mission! It's just a stupid-AHH!" He screamed when he was punched in his head by Kakashi. "Will you put a lid on it?"

"Naruto," The Hokage started while the blonde whined. "It seems you do not understand the task about the missions you've been given." Naruto stopped rubbing his head. "Listen. Many different request come into our village every day. From babysitting to suicide missions. These requests are carefully recorded and analyzed A, B, C, or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, Jounin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assign them to ninja who have the experience and skill. And if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are new Genin just fresh out of the Academy, you are giving D level assignments now, of course…Hmm?" Sarutobi glanced up to see Naruto sitting with his back to him and his team looking at him with mild interest.

"…So I had this new ramen yesterday and I was thinking Miso ramen today -"

"Silence!"

Kakashi: "Oh...Sorry."

Naruto turned around, still on the floor, and looked to the Hokage. "You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission," He sulked.

"You're still a brat. Just a ninja brat," Hinata remarked from the side.

Kakashi: _'I'm going to hear about this later.'_

Iruka chuckled lowly. The Hokage did the same. _'He's a former brat, no lees. Not a brat anymore.'_

Sarutobi sighed, leaning on his palm to stare directly at the blond loud-mouth. "…So be it. Since you're so determined, I'll give you a C rank mission."

"Huh?" Sasuke said. "What'd he just say?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

Naruto: "Really? Who? Who? Who? A princess? Or some Lord?" He turned around to face the old man and bounced up and down. Hinata grabbed his jacket and pulled him to stand up. The bouncing thing was just so annoying.

Sarutobi smirked. "Don't be so impatient. Send in our visitor." He called out to some random door. Looking at the now opened door, the team saw an old man who looked a little too tipsy with a bottle of Sake in his hands. He had gray glasses and an equally faded beard. He lifted up the bottle and drank some of it. "What? A bunch of little snot nose brats?"

"And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face." Hinata looked at Naruto and snickered. "You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed and looked back at his team. "Ha-ha. Who's the little one with the idiotic - Son of a bitch…" Then he looked at the height different between them three. Hinata was visibly taller than him but shorter than Sasuke. So it was he who was the little one out of the bunch.

"When I get my hands on you -!"

Kakashi smiled all too calmly, "Naruto, you can't kill the client."

"Just you watch, Sensei! I can make it happen! I know a guy -!" He stopped his rant as the Jounin's hand went to his mouth. Kakashi's eye rolled upwards. Naruto was very loud and blunt, and that in itself is annoying to deal with.

"My name is Tazuna. A master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safety. Even if it means giving up your life."

Hinata whispered to the closets person to her, which was Sasuke, "Is this guy for real? I wouldn't even trust him with that Sake bottle. To hell I'd give him my life." Sasuke admitted that was true and he didn't even like the guy, he wasn't going to give him his life. The old drunk must be really hammered.

* * *

Walking out of the gates to the village, Team 7 were all silent. Suddenly, Naruto had the need to shout. "YEAH!" He yelled, scaring the other three.

"What are you doing?" The female asked with an eye brow raised, honestly curious.

"This is the first time I left the village -"

Hinata: _'There are many reasons for that.'_

Naruto: "- I'm a traveler now! Believe it!"

Tazuna looked at all three of the young ones. His eyes landed on Naruto lastly. "Am I supposed to trust my life to this kid? He's a joke!" The old guy pointed at the blonde.

Just as their teacher was about to respond, Hinata just had to put in her two sense. She really has a smart mouth. "You know, Tazuna-san, it isn't very smart to talk down on those who are protecting you. Kami forbid something happens and Naruto-baka isn't there to help out when we need him," The female smart-ass replied smugly and brushed past them. Sasuke shock his head at her such ill temper. She's proving to be very difficult. But, as the saying goes, all Uchiha men love a challenge. Hinata just might be Sasuke's favorite challenge yet.

* * *

_**REDONE.**_

Like it?

REVIEW.

*Chikara.


	8. Traviling

_**REDONE!**_

Hello people. I'm so sorry I can't update faster. I just started school again Dx

NOTE: I have to put KK: Big N Bad on hold untill this story is done. I'm so sorry again! I like that one, too...

Here is chapter 8, I think. I need to say that I love getting reviews from you all! It makes me feel really awesome! x]

GoddessSumizofVenus- No problem ^-^. I like answering questions. Hanabi's mother isn't going to be a "OMG!" moment or anything. It's kinda cool and I hope you like it. Ask anything you want, I'll be glad to answer them! ^^

Kira Acumichi- Really, Kira...You have the most WONDERFUL ideas ever! Where do you come up with them? I was thinking about ShikaHina, too. I kinda like it; its so crack xD. I just started reading some ShikaHina and I think they're very cute toughter! I'd be more than happy to put bits of them in this story. But, of course, I'm a ShikaTema fan so Temari will be the one taking Shikamaru's heart in the end. (I love happy endings -tear tear-)

Lol. Okkkaayyyy...

D: Don't own the anime...

LET'S BEGIN!

* * *

_Chapter 8:_

_Traveling. _

"Are we there yet?" He asked for the second time.

"No," She replied sharply, already losing her patients.

"…"

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Naruto."

"…"

"…"

"Are we close to there yet?"

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE NARUTO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET AND WE ARE NOT CLOSE TO THERE YET! SHUT. UP."

The Uchiha snickered at the blonde while taking mental notes about Hinata's low patients. Kakashi sighed. He had a feeling that today was going to give him a major headache. If not now, surely later on. And Hinata was on her last nerve, and it wasn't because of her idiot teammate. There were many reasons as to why she was pissed. But it was mainly the talk with Aphrodite last night in her dream. That was also the first time Hinata saw the Goddess in her true form before. It was incredible to see that so close up.

_Flashback (In Hinata's dream)_

_Still in her sleeping clothes, Hinata walked slowly down the dirt path. She looked around while she treaded forward. There was a long dirt path lined with millions of different color flowers. The trees above her created a dome like shape over the path with vines hanging down and wild flowers scathed everywhere. At the end of the path came a huge black tree. _

_Once she reached the abnormal color tree and touched it, a tall figure emerged from it. Towering over her was a womanly figure. The woman had a long and simple dark purple kimono that bound around her developed body. It was exactly like Haruka's when she was a Konoha ninja. Her long light orange hair was up in a messy bun as spiky strips of her hair dropped in her pale pink eyes. On her feet were long white boots to the end of her kimono, which stopped at her mid-thigh. An air of intelligent surrounded the goddess and that all knowing smirk on her bright peach lips did nothing to help._

"_Ah, Hime, you came. We have things to talk about," Aphrodite said kindly while sitting down on the grass. Hinata came to sit next to her and for a little while they watched the rainbow colored butterflies fly around in a circle as if playing tag with each other. The heiress smiled, thinking about Shino and Kiba. They always compared her to a butterfly. To this day, she still didn't know why. _

_Lying back with her arms crossed behind her head, Aphrodite sighed. "Now Hinata, I wanted to tell you that things are going to change now that you're in stage four."_

"_What's gonna change?" She asked and leaned back on the black tree's bark. _

"_You're hair color, eye color. That's about all that changes. And you'll be able to see things and hear things; maybe you'll be like Midori-Hime, talk to animals and talk with plants." The goddess closed her eyes. "But there are side effects."_

_Hinata watched her movements closely, "Like?"_

"_Headaches, fainting out of nowhere, mood swings, you'll temper will be at an all time high on the bitch-o-meter, sometimes you'll be incredibly hungry, and you'll have epic mental episodes. The episodes usually come before fainting then the headaches."_

"_Hmm…About the seeing things…Does that mean I can see into the future? Because I already did that, had an episode, and had a headache."_

_After some time, Aphrodite sat up and looked at the Hyuuga. "That's true, but not all the time will you have headaches. And that was a small peek at the future; not the whole seen. Now that I get a good look at you, you might have The Voice of Reason. You look like a singer. Who knows, you probably will have your mother's talents. Natsuko and Natsumi inherited their father's talents as well as their mother's…" She said mostly to herself._

_The heir looked confused. She blinked a couple of times and scratched the back of her head. "Who are Natsuko and Natsumi?" She asked._

"_Oh, they're your little cousins. Natsuko and Natsumi are your uncle's daughters. They're twins."_

_WHAT? Her jaw fell to the ground and she shoot up like a bullet on fire. If that's possible. No one told her that she had other cousins. Well, maybe that's because no one ever knew about the Ketsueki children, or rather adults, being alive. So them having kids wasn't even thought of. Not including Hinata, of course. _

"_Am I related to anybody else that I'm not aware of?"_

"_Nope, I think that's about it."_

_Hinata sweat-dropped then sat back down. Her cold lavender eyes glared at the goddess with seriousness. "Is that all, Aphrodite-sama?"_

"_Well…No…I wanted you know that at any time, and I mean ANY time, I…could get out…"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_O-Of course it will be for a limited time until I fell that a strong threat is gone. But my powers lay in you now, Hinata. So you will have to learn to control them and use them in fights, got it? And of course I'll be helping you on the way," Aphrodite responded nervously while waving her hands, trying to make distance between them. _

_Sighing loudly, Hinata remembered what she wanted to ask the woman in front of her. Seeing as she knows a lot about everything, why wouldn't she know about this? In case this wasn't related to the Ketsueki, that is. "Aphrodite-sama…Who is Hanabi's mother? Since the third told us about my Okaa-san leaving after I was born."_

_The goddess's face was extremely surprised as to why Hinata would ask such thing. Then again…Aphrodite's face softened as she always saw how caring Hinata was to the young Hyuuga girl. It must be a sister thing. Or just natural instinct. Who knows, but Hanabi is probably the only one in the whole Hyuuga clan Hinata actually wants to talk to. Hanabi knows almost everything about her older sister. Hinata never thought to tell her sister about Aphrodite, for fear of Hanabi being afraid of her. But the seven year old was the only reason why Hinata came home and put up with all the shit about clans and how, kunochi or not, she should act more like a young lady. _

"_Hanabi's mother was one of the loyal servants to your father. Soon after your seventh birthday, her mother died. Hanabi was only about two. Her name was Tomoe and she cared for both you and Hanabi. She was actually Haruka's one and only best friend. They were friends due to the fact that Tomoe wasn't afraid of your mother and had the most pure souls in about one thousand years. She wasn't a ninja; just some ordinary house wife and free spirit."_

_Hinata looked down, completely silent. She was thinking things over, Aphrodite concluded. Pulling the heiress up with her, Aphrodite started walking to where Hinata came from. "It's time for you to go back to sleep; tomorrows gonna be a long day, Hime."_

_End of Flashback_

"-NATA!"

Hinata fell backwards due to the sound waves and clutched her ears. Glaring, she looked at Naruto's deep blue eyes. "What?" She screamed, louder than she intended to.

"You spaced out and almost hit a tree. What's up with you?" The blonde replied and yanked her off the ground, causing her to almost fall forward.

She fixed her hair while noticing all four of the guys' eyes were on her. "What are you all looking at?" She barked. The older men rolled their eyes as the younger two boys blushed and looked away. She hadn't noticed that her tank top had gone up to show her stomach when she tied her hair back.

Sasuke tried to avert his eyes, but his mind wouldn't process the command. He ended up having a mental fight in his head with whoever was talking back. Sadly, his eyes stayed to the heiress. Not like he was complaining or anything. Hinata really had a nice body. And the tank top with the light skirt was making it physically impossible to take his eyes away. _'When did I become a pervert?'_ He asked himself with surprise evident on his face. Hinata noticed that he kept staring at her even when they started walking again. She followed his gaze down to her stomach. Blushing bright red, she yanked the fabric down as far as it would go while walking in front of the males. They looked at her stiff back in complete confusion. Well, three out of the four did. Unknown to any of them, Sasuke was blushing also.

As it grew more comfortable, Hinata slowed her pace until she was walking side by side with Naruto. Of course, if she knew that or was aware of it, she would have moved away, but she was in deep thought again. "Hey, Kakashi," She called out to the Jounin. He looked up to her as a signal for her to speak. "Ninja villages are independent, right?" Surprised, Kakashi nodded.

"So The Land of Waves doesn't need ninja due to the fact that they are an island protecting them by water?"

"Hai, Hinata."

"So, we aren't going to have to fight on this mission?" Hinata asked disappointed.

"Hai. C ranked missions don't involve fighting," The Sensei said reassuringly to the Genins.

They failed to notice Tazuna look down at the ground with a worried expression. All expect Aphrodite.

* * *

After about another hour of walking they passed along on a bridge, Naruto in the very front, Hinata glancing up at the sky every now and then, Sasuke watching on the side, Tazuna ignoring them all while drinking his Sake and Kakashi, listening to Naruto babble to Hinata. Soon enough, they came to a clearing. The trees stood tall and the sun beamed down on the small water puddles…

Water puddles?

**_'Hmm…I see. This will be a perfect time for Hime to use some of the Hyouton jutsus…'_** The goddess said to herself.

Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna walked right pass the puddle. Hinata noticed the small amounts of water also._ 'Rain? It hasn't rained in weeks…Aphrodite, what's going on here?'_

In the back, Kakashi noticed the water too. He looked to it then back at his students, who seemed they hadn't thought it was strange. He didn't notice Hinata's uneasiness as they passed it, either.

Suddenly, a Rain village ninja emerged from the surface of the water puddle they had just passed. Acting on instincts, Hinata looked over her shoulder just as another ninja flew towards them. With her speed, Hinata twirled on her heel while snatching out a kunai. Kakashi looked back. "What?"

Immediately, all three of the Genin were on high alert as Kakashi was suddenly wrapped in chains. "Huh?" Naruto said helplessly. Both rouge ninja pulled the chains harder. Kakashi, along with the other Rain ninja, disappeared.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto screamed out before being pushed out of the way by his female teammate.

"Look out, Naruto!"

They boys looked back to see Hinata face to face with the enemy, who were laughing like the whole thing was funny. Both ninjas tried to hit her with a hard punch, but she, being a Ketsueki, was more than able to take them on. She threw a shadow kunai, hoping they would fall for the trick.

Unfortunately, he saw it coming and did nothing to dodge. It would just poof away when it hit him anyway. But, it didn't 'poof away'. Instead, the kunai stabbed his forehead, through his forehead protector. Stunned, the injured ninja stopped while the other continued the attack for the heiress. Just when his fist was about to collide with her body, Hinata's hand grabbed the ninja's fist and crushed it in her palm with little effort. Winching in pain, the man swung his other hand. Only for it to be caught and crushed again.

While Hinata was doing this, no one was guarding Tazuna. The other injured man noticed this and tried to attack him, only to be face to face with the young Uchiha. As Sasuke was about to pull out a kunai, Kakashi stopped the rouge ninja in a head lock.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said in all his glory. "Help Naruto tie him to the tree while I help Hinata."

The boys did as they were told. Hinata seemed like she knew what she was doing. She had the enemy knocked out and on the ground. Her sensei congratulated her then tied him up with the other ninja. Kakashi looked back to his students.

"Great job Hinata, Sasuke. It was very smooth. Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't help you earlier; I didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

Tazuna sighed. _'They saved me after all.'_

Depressed, Naruto thought to himself, _'I was useless! And Hinata and Sasuke did that like they had done that a hundred times! Didn't she feel scared at all?'_ He looked at the heiress, who was calmly fixing her hair while she kicked one of the men tied up, amused. _'She looks so clam; not a scratch on her! While I was so lame. She had to come and save me! Ugh, why can't I keep up with them?'_

In the mist of his mental rant, Naruto heard Sasuke calling back to him, "Hey."

"Yeah?"

Sasuke smirked, "You're not hurt, are ya'?" Then he looked back at the blonde, "Loser."

Just as the Uzumaki was about to charge at his smirking teammate, Hinata's empty doll voice rang out to his ears, "Naruto, stay still. These damned guys have poison in those stupid needles. We have to get it out before it enters your blood stream." She turned to her other teammate calmly. "And Sasuke," Her face was still peaceful even with the huge smirk. "I don't think you have the right to say anything about that fight, seeing as I was the one who saved Naruto. Both of you were frozen. You need more training." Her smirk only grew bigger as she saw their faces.

* * *

There is chapter 8! Hope you guys liked it! I think I corrected most of the spelling mistakes, but tell me 'cause I was spelling Jounni and it's spelled Jounin. Dx

Oh, yes! I'm making a new story, a one-shot thing about SasuHina (of course), I want to post it up but I don't know if it will be okay enough. Do you guys want me to?

TELL ME!

x] Thank you! And don't forget to review!

~Chikara


	9. Finally It Begins

_**REDONE.**_

Its been awhile, huh? Blame my A.D.D! Lol, don't blame that; blame school u.u Anyway, so here's chapter...uhm...9 I think. There are spelling mistakes so...watch out. ;D Enojy people!

Akuma Hana- Lol. Enojoy! ;D Hope you like it.

GoddessSumizofVenus- Yeah! Go goddesses! xD lmao. This is a 'wow' chapter, I think? O.e

Kirsitle- Hinata is awesome, isn't she? ;D lol

Saki-Hime- I like it when the girls are the best too. So they can kick everyone elses' asses! xD Oh yeah!

Love Like Novocaine- Hope you LOVE this chapter!

punklovesrock- *-* Pervy Sasuke and Naruto are going to come out A LOT in this story xD lol.

Kira Acumichi- Once again Kira, I think you can...like...read minds or something! Well, Hinata's summons are going to be Haruka's, Itachi's and her other aunties and uncle's summons too. But not wovles...I'm making it tigers. I love tigers :P Midori, the green haired younger sister to Haruka, has pandas as her summons xD lmfao! I just had to do that!

kenokosan- This story is gonna get more...crazy, if you will.

tojikomeru445- I made the story, thank you! :] I didecated it to you! Tell me if you like it ;)

cloudy-sky-dreamer- Thank you (; Sorry about the really late updates. D; I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Kurai Akuryou no Joou- Lmfao! You made me laugh so hard! Megami is a smartass! The ending was just random as ever! Kinda weird to me, but I'm glad you like it.

DC: I do not own anything other than Haruka, Kasai, Midori, Ko'ori, Kayamikaze, Natsumi, Natsuko and other people that I forgot to type here!

**_ENJOY! READ!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 9:_

_Finally It Begins_

_'It's no wonder the Demon Brothers failed in their mission. Kakashi Hatake of The Village Hidden in the Leaves; The Copy Ninja.'_ Zabuza thought while quietly unsheathing his sword. Only to fling it from his palm toward the team.

Kakashi, being the only one aware of the huge flying sword trying to chop their heads off, yelled out to his team, "Look out!" Pulling Tazuna down to the ground, Kakashi was thankful his team fell when they did.

Looking up from her place on the ground, Hinata noticed someone standing on the halt of the sword, which was imbedded deep in the tree. _'What a show-off. Who is this guy?'_

**'Ohhh! That, Hime, is Zabuza Momochi. This mission is very interesting. I wonder how it will end, ne?'** Aphrodite proclaimed.

_'Hm. What do you mean? We have Kakashi so I'm sure Sensei will kick his ass.'_

**'Don't you mean because you are here?'**

_'Same thing.'_

Immediately, they all stood, ready to face the man. Hinata sulked. He looked tall. Damnit. Well, other than that, the mist ninja looked to be in his twenties and, kinda like Kakashi, had hair that defied gravity. No shirt, long pants, shoes and a mask that reminded them of their sensei, also. Zabuza looked back at the team with a glare that spelled death for their future. Actually, he was planning their deaths in his head as they watched what he'll do next.

Noticing that the criminal was not going to make a move, Kakashi stepped forward, smirking, "Well, well…if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from The Village Hidden in the Mist."

_'Rouge ninja? Whatever! No body's gonna stop me! Ready, go!'_ The blonde buffoon thought before running head on into the fight with the older, more experienced Mist ninja. He stopped suddenly when a hand blocked his path.

"You'll only get in the way. Get back," Kakashi's voice said, very calm but with a rough edge. As if a…warning?

"But, why?" Naruto retorted. His brain must not be working right all of a sudden. "You'd need our help!"

Even so, Kakashi kept his cool; the other dark haired teens gave him credit. "He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he is our opponent, I'll need this," He stared while reaching for his headband across his eye.

The kids, not including Sasuke, slightly gasped as they saw what their sensei was hiding. _'YES! Ha-ha! What is he hiding under there anyway? We finally get to see!'_ Hinata shouted in her head while doing a mental victory dance.

"Kakashi," A very deep voice rang out from above. They looked up to see Zabuza glaring at the Hatake. "The Sharingan eye, did I get that right?" His voice held no trace of question as he asked.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw Sasuke intensely looking at Kakashi with wide eyes. _'No. Freaking. Way,'_ she thought to herself again._ 'How can I out beat that?'_ This fight was already a loss for her. Kakashi having the Sharingan was better than the Byukugan, in her book. Even though the Sharingan was created from her clan, she still thought it was better than lavender-ish ghostly eyes.

The rough voice rang again, signaling that Zabuza was once again addressing The Copy Ninja, "It's too bad, huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Like hell you're getting your nasty-ass hands on him." Of course! Hinata glared at him as she decided to just back talk him until the Jounin could think up with a plan of action to take down the intruder.

_'Who is the gaki to talk to me like that?'_ Zabuza looked away from the Hatake to stare down the Hyuuga princess. "Who are you kid?" She…looks familiar.

Hinata put her hands on her hips. "That's none of your concern."

The Jounin finally stepped in. He didn't want her to get hurt in anyway. Expecially when she is the Hyuuga heiress with an over-protective little sister that is still trying to perfect the Juuken. "Hinata, stand down. All of you guard Tazuna. And stay out of this fight, which goes for you, Hinata."

Said smartass scowled at the thought of not fighting. Finally, Kakashi pulled up his headband to show-off a scar down his left eye and a fully red and rotating Sharingan.

_'Whoa! What is that?'_ The blonde shouted mentally.

_'The Sharingan, huh? I've never saw it until now…I wanna know how to beat it.'_ You can guess which heiress said that.

"Well," Zabuza stated happily. "Looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor."

Naruto, frustrated, yelled out, "What is Sharingan?"

"The Sharingan," Sasuke started, "Is a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this visual justu or doujustu can instantly see and comprehend any Genjustu, Taijustu, and Ninjustu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of doujustu. However, there's more to the Sharingan than that. A lot more," The Uchiha explained.

"You got it right boy," Zabuza said. "But you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail."

The air around the team was full of fog. '_He seems the water type. My favorite and easiest element,'_ the princess thought.

**'Screw what Kakashi said! Go kick his ass, Hime!'** But Aphrodite's words were unheard as Hinata's vision blurred just as her and her teammates stood protectively in front of Tanzuna. **'Aw crap.'**

_~Hinata's vision~_

_When her eyes cleared again, Hinata saw a busty woman with shoulder length blue hair in a clearing in a forest. The woman was wearing a long sky blue gown with spaghetti straps. She stood with her arms crossed and a smile that reached her pitch black eyes. Looking at her eyes, Hinata mistook her as an Uchiha but all Uchiha's have dark hair; not bright hair. Around the woman were a pack of wolves, all different colors. They stood to her waist, much bigger than any normal wolves Hinata had seen before. _

"_Are you going to hug your aunty, Hinata, or stand there staring into space?" _

_In her shock, the view she was seeing changed to a meadow. There were two figures sitting next to each other. They both had very long hair; one a lime green color and the other a snow white. As if sensing a presents behind them, the figures turned to face Hinata. _

"_Hello, Hinata-Hime. Coming to watch the sunset with us?" They asked at the same time, never missing a beat. They both were wearing gowns, like the blue haired woman. The green haired lady was wearing a light green gown and the other was wearing white. Their eyes were different too; the snow white lady had pupil-less clear blue eyes as the other had weird dark gray._

_Just as she was going to respond, the woman disappeared into the air and was replaced by the ocean and three figures. Two little figures while one was tall and muscular. The man, Hinata realized, had crimson red hair and sparking pupil-less green eyes. Both of the smaller figures were girls with long pig-tails. One was a red head like the male and the other had the deepest color of black hair Hinata had ever seen. All of them were in the water, the two little ones jumping on the male, laughing and having a good time. Then the little red head looked up. _

"_Hey, Hinata-chan! Come help us beat Otousan!" She had stunning green eyes, with pupils. That confused the heiress. Ketsueki's have no pupils at all, so she isn't a ketsueki, right? The other dark haired girl had green eyes with no pupils._

"_Hinata-chan! Come play with us!" The dark haired girl shouted while waving to the princess._

_Then her world turned completely white. Everything was pure...white. She hated it. This just made her feel more…open; defenseless. Hinata prefers the dark over the light any day. Suddenly, a shadow was casted in front of her. Looking up, her pearly eyes stared into gold and green orbs…Her mother's eyes. _

_A long hand placed itself on the younger girl's cheek. Haruka looked like her daughter, "Thank god you don't look like your father," The mother said more to herself in a whisper. "You get more beautiful every day, Hinata."_

"_Are…are you my mother?" She asked hesitantly. They looked extremely like each other; down to the exact same color of their hair though the older of the two had much longer hair. The older woman nodded instantly and was shocked when Hinata threw herself to hug her mother. "I found you," Hinata said, holding back her tears as to not get her mother's black kimono wet._

_Haruka, not used to feeling or caring about her own emotions, uncertainly hugged back while placing her chin on her daughter's head. "It's been…about twelve years since I last saw you…Hinata. How is that irratating prick named Haishi?"_

"_He's just as irratating as ever." She looked up to her mother, "He even told me to 'Not get in the way of my teammates'. I almost punched him…"_

_Haruka looked down with a smirk. "Almost? Did Tomoe stop you?"_

_With that said Hinata looked down and detached herself from her mother. She sat down and Haruka followed in front of her, wondering if something happened while she was away. "Tomoe-sama…passed away after my seventh birthday," The younger Ketsueki said gently. _

_Haruka's face was a tornado of emotions. First, depression, anger, hurt, really pissed off, and last was a distance expression while she looked at her hands. "I see," she responded darkly. "How did it happen? Do you remember?"_

_Hinata sighed, "Aphrodite-sama didn't tell me how it happened…"_

"_Aphrodite?" Haruka's head flew up to look at her daughter with pure shock. "I almost forgot that she is with you. How is she?" Her face was at least a little bit recovered from the painful truth. _

_Hinata smiled, "She's fine, I guess. She is helping me with my training on missions..."_

"_You go on missions now?" The protective motherly instincts kicked in._

"_Yeah! I have a team now! But it's with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." The younger girl sighed loudly. "I'm glad Haruno Sakura isn't on my team. Then my best friends Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino are on her team! And not mines! That's bull." The mother listened with much interest._

"_Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?" Haruka asked with a smirk. _'Oh yes, Mikoto had another And Minato and Kushina didn't give Naruto his rightful surname back? Poor kid.'

_Hinata nodded, knowing nothing of what her mother was thinking. "Yeah, and Kakashi-sensei has the Sharingan! Can you believe it, mom? The Sharingan! How can I beat that?" _

_Then she felt a hand on her head. Her eyes glanced up to meet her mother's. "I'm sure you'll find a way. He must be mad that he was teamed with you. Kaka-chan always wished never to have to deal with my kids. Now," Her face turned serious. "What do you feel for the Uchiha boy?"_

_Being caught way, way off guard, Hinata's jaw hug low. Her mother must be thinking of his overly obsessed fan girls. "W-What? You don't honestly believe that I like that jerk, do you?"_

_Haruka shrugged. "You never know. I was just asking. Why were you so startled? Are you hiding something from the person that gave you life, Hinata?" She leaned closer with a sly smile. _

"_Mother!"_

_'_It seems Sarutobi-sensei never told Hinata about my birth power.'_ Rolling her sparkly eyes, the older Ketsueki eased up and backed away, allowing the younger to breathe. "Hai, I get it," She mumbled, defeated. "So your best friends with an Inuzuka and Aburame? Do they get along?"_

"_Hai, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are the best, though they treat me like I'm a defenseless, baby gazelle most of the time."_

"_I see. Did you already enter the Chunin exams?"_

"_Huh? What's that?"_

"_Oh, never mind."_

"_Okkasan? Can I ask you something?" She looked over to her mother while leaning on her palm, resting on her knees._

_Haruka shrugged. "It deepens on the question, ne? Go ahead, Hina."_

"_Well, before I came here, wherever 'here' maybe, I saw other people. Who were they?" She asked looking around the never ending white world that surrounded them._

"_Well, who did you see first?" She looked interested now._

_After a moment, the heir started to remember, little by little. "A woman with short blue hair with a bunch of wolves," She responded slowly. _

_Her mother nodded, "Your aunty Ko'ori with her summons. Then?"_

"_Two ladies sitting down, watching the sunset," Hinata replied then added a nod to confirm her guess. _

_Haruka nodded with her. "You're other aunties. The green one is Midori and the other is Kayamikaze. She likes to be called Kayami. Did you see anyone else?" She asked, copying Hinata's layback pose._

_The girl nodded, "A red haired man with two little girls playing in the ocean. They called to me, too." She couldn't stop the smile at how cute they girls looked playing with their father. Hinata and her father never had those kinds of moments at all. The servants said it was because the young mistress looked exactly like her mother and the Head did not like that._

_For the first time in a long time, the cold hearted woman that the scrolls described her to be, Haruka chuckled. The Hyuuga looked at her in question then calmed when she began talking. "That was your only uncle Kasai and his twins. The little red-head is Natsuko and the dark haired one is Natsumi. Very loud and…adventurous, those three."_

_Suddenly, there was a voice that Hinata immediately recognized. **"Eh, Haruka! Give me back Hime! I hate being her eyes and ears, ya know!"** Aphrodite whined/screamed into their white wonderland. _

_At the same time, Haruka and Hinata rolled their eyes. Like mother like daughter. "Yeah, yeah! Quityer bitch-uh…whining, Aphrodite!" The mother screamed back to the endless sky. She had to remember to control what she says around the younger ones. Before she got to say anything else, she felt a weight pulling her down and hands encircling around her waist. Sighing in tiredness, Haruka hugged her heir tightly before letting her go again. She smiled a crocked smile, not used to doing the gesture. "It seems this is goodbye for now, Hina."_

_Hinata shock her head. "I don't like to say goodbye," She said sadly, standing up with the help of Haruka's hands. _

_This confused the woman, "What do you mean?" She asked, pushing the locks of indigo out of Hinata's face to memorize her daughter before leaving._

"_Saying goodbye means that it's the last time to see someone again. I want to see you again, Okaasan."_

_Leaning down, Haruka patted Hinata's head. "I see what you're saying. Okay, I'll see you later then, Hinata." Her hand ruffled Hinata's hair. "Oh and give Kakashi a hard time, got it?" She ordered with a smirk. _

_Hinata nodded. "It comes naturally." She mirrored her mother._

_Haruka chuckled again. "I couldn't expect less from my daughter," Was the last thing she said before her body turned into a puff of black ice. Faster than she expected it to, her white wonder land crashed and Hinata was hit with reality. _

_End of Hinata's vision_

When Hinata was snapped back into reality, she found her sensei in a water bubble, controlled by a clone she noticed, with her teammates standing tall in front of her. In that moment, Kakashi gave his speech, though his voice was muffled, "What are you doing? I told you to run! This fight was finished the moment I got caught! Now leave, all of you! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are. It's to save the bridge builder; stay on the task given!"

"Bridge builder?" Naruto questioned back to the old man. The other two looked back to him also, waiting his response.

He was looking down, "This all happened because of me, because of my selfish desire to live but I won't let that stand in your way to fight."

With this, Sasuke smirked cockily as if the fight was in the bag. "Ya' hear that?"

Naruto boosted up his excitement, pumped for the thrilling fight. His first real fight with a missing-nin. His and Sasuke's first fight together as a team. And of course, Hinata wasn't going to stand in the back watching Sasuke and Naruto take all the glory while looking like a damsel in distress. No way, she was going to show them all what kunochi power was all about.

Zabuza just laughed at the Genins. Like weak little kids would defeat him, Momochi Zabuza. The blonde looked weak and useless as the kunochi was staring into space with a distance look on her face, but the other kid looked strong, but once he had attacked he wasn't all that skilled. "You really haven't gotten it, have you? Your still playing your little game; trying to be ninja. When I was your age, my hands had already crushed many strong opponents."

_'We just became Genin and he at our age was already killing? What is wrong with the Mist village?'_ The kids thought to themselves while moving into a fighting stance. **_"Zabuza, the demon,"_** Aphrodite mumbled. "Long ago, in The Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Blood Mist Village, before a student became a ninja there was one final test," Kakashi said, ignoring the goddess.

**_"The Graduation Exam. I know it well,"_** She said again, this time catching the missing-nin's attention further. But before he got to open his mouth, **_"Yes...I know about it. Quite horrific, if you ask me,"_** Aphrodite responded in her empty voice, void of emotions.

Naruto, clueless as ever, looked at Hinata. "What exams? We had exams too; what's so special about Mist ninja graduations?"

**_"But...You didn't have to slaughter every student to pass."_**

Both Uchiha and Uzumaki were stunned with that. Slaughter the other students? Seriously...what the hell is wrong with the Mist ninjas! While the guys were listening to Zabuza's twisted words, Hinata was having an internal battle to keep her mind sane.

_'Ketsueki-sama! Quit talking for me!'_

**'Hime, hime, hime...This battle was our win once I began talking. Zabuza is...well, very skilled in things I have yet to teach you.'**

_'That doesn't mean you need to possess me!'_

**'Well, would you like to fight him or not?'**

_'It's not just me, Aphrodite, Naruto and Sasuke are fighting with me...because...we're a team...and we fight together.'_

**'...That's all I wanted to hear.'** Then she backed into the deep corners of the young Ketsueki's mind, giving Hinata back control of her body and voice. And as soon as she left...The battle between Team 7 and missing nin Momochi Zabuza began.

* * *

:O Epic! Lol. Not!

So...how'd ya like it?

**I have a game for you**...It's a question about Hinata, Sasuke and Haruka...

Okay! _**What song (that you know) BEST fits Hinata? Which song for Sasuke? Which song for Haruka? WRITE IT DOWN AND PRESS SEND, PEOPLE! **_

I love music and, as you have read, Hinata has...'The Voice of Reason' which is very powerful and she IS going to use it...soon.

Tell me which songs (; Oh yes! I did write the story I said I was going to write! :O It is a ONE-SHOT! So...Idk about making a new chapter for that. o.o

The updates have been slow because of school. Gosh I hate school sooo much! :D BURN IT DOWN~! Lol. That's kinda hash, right? Oh well!

~Chikara!


	10. Bonding Training

_**REDONE.**_

_CHIRSTMAS SPECIAL~~!_

This chapter goes out to everyone who has inspired me throughout this whole story! ^^ That would be anyone who reviewed and anyone who reads my stories! You guys rock!

I tried sooooooooo *BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP*-ING hard to get this in on christmas but...it is now 12:17am D;

I HAVE FAILED YOU! I MUST CUT MYSELF NOW!

...Jk ^^ I would NEVER do that...anymore xD lol jk again.

Enjoyyy it!

CHAPTER 10~ FIRST DOUDBLE #! (im so happy i got this far!)

* * *

_Chapter 10:_

_Bounding Training._

"We're so gonna kick his ass..."

"Heh. I'd hate to agree with you, Hyuuga, but you're right...For once."

"Hinata, you know what to do! Go!"

"Finally," The heiress mumbled to herself after taking out a sharp kunai.

Suddenly and before she could react, Sasuke was hit backwards then was groaning in agony on the ground. Zabuza's arm flew down to connect with Sasuke's rib cage, but before the hit was planted, the missing-nin was sent into a tree on the left of the team. When Naruto's shocked face turned to face Sasuke, he saw Hinata supporting their other teammate with the right side of her body.

Hinata's face looked as deadly as her voice, "_Don't._ Touch. My. Team." She wasn't even playing this S.O.B anymore. If he hurt her team one more time, she'll personally see to it that he will get the slowest death her twelve year old mind could come up with. Right now, it didn't look like a bucket of roses.

Kakashi, all though seen it before, was still with shock as he witnessed his students' speed. But the really shocker was the roundhouse kick she delivered. It had enough force to knock Zabuza into a tree, meters away might he add, and still make a couple of cracks in the bark. Her skill level amazed him. _'Just how much stronger is Hinata compared to other Genins? She's proably Chunin level!' _Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if she was, at some distance point in her life, going to snap and be as unpredictable as her ancestors before her.

In another instant, it was Naruto who was supporting Sasuke while Hinata dragged Zabuza away from the dilapidated tree. His form melted into a puddle. Surprise then horror echoed in the heiress's eyes when she felt another presence behind her. She hadn't the time to think before she felt cold metal pressed against the skin of her neck. She cussed out some fault words she could think of at that moment. Kakashi's eyes widened as he strained his body to move. Oh crap, what in the _hell _is that crazy girl thinking?

Quickly thinking up a play, she smirked and placed her hands over her enemies', sending a small amount of chakra into the clones' hand. "It's not over yet!"

Zabuza strained for a moment to keep the clone there. It wasn't difficult due to the small amount but being caught off guard shocked him.

Sasuke looked confused, but his confusion turned to a smug smirk. _'That dude is such a dumbass. The number one rule to fighting a Hyuuga is...'_ His thoughts trailed off as he watched his crush.

Hinata broke free of the hold, standing in a Hyuuga pose. With her right hand pulled back to be side by side with her waist and her left palm facing Zabuza, she flexed her fingers while shifting her legs shoulder-with position. Still smirking in the opt most confidence in her abilities; Hinata felt chakra flow to her all-seeing eyes. She saw the chakra in the water clone's hands was cut off. Then, without warning, she sprung forward and attacked. "Juuken Ryuu!(1)"

_'...never let them touch you.' _The Uchiha's thoughts concluded as he stood on his own feet; Naruto just a distance to help Uchiha if he needed it.

But that was short lived as Naruto created about twenty clones to help Hinata. "Alright! Our turn!" All the clones shouted, twirling kunai.

They charged toward Zabuza just as Hinata jumped in the air. She did a back flip and landed crouched on the ground next to Sasuke. He nodded to her in silent thanks for saving him from punctured lungs earlier. Nodding back to him, she smiled. But now was not the time to smile; it was time to kick ass; they could smile all they wanted when they got out of here alive. That is, _if_ they got out of here alive. There was popping noises indicating that Naruto's Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(2) were dying out.

"I'm not done yet!" The blonde said. That was Sasuke's signal as he ran in front of the Uzumaki and snatched the long blade from the air. They couldn't help but smirk at how well the plan worked.

"Heh. That's your plan?" Sasuke asked. His fingers gripped the middle of blades when they spun to open. "Not bad, Naruto!" He looked back at the grinning face of the Uzumaki and the smug expression of the Hyuuga heiress. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!(3)"

"A shrukien? Ha. You'll never touch me with that, kid," Zabuza said to the Uchiha mockingly. _Come on_, can these kids be any less _creative_? A _shuriken? Really?_

Ignoring the small remark, Sasuke leaped into the air a second later. The misty fog ripped a path for the young ninja, making silent 'swish' noises. With all his might, he flung the large weapon toward the missing-nin then flipped to a side. Zabuza, on the other hand, could care less. These kiddies were unschooled at the game. They didn't even know the rules! Still yet, they played. His eyes merely watched with no interest as the giant windmill came gracefully flying around the clone...Wait, around? Looking ahead, he tried to figure out what the silly little Genins planed. Either they had a plan or that was the worst aim he ever witnessed in his whole life. Then, when the shuriken was actually aiming to the real body, it all added up.

"Ah, so you went around the clone and for the real body," He stated. "Smart. But not smart enough." A hand reached out and caught the shuriken. But, before Zabuza could do anything, another high pitched sound caught him by surprise. "Another shuriken in the shadow of the first? 'Shadow Shrukien Jutsu'."

_'Hell yeah! You get 'em, Sasuke and Naruto! That's what I'm talking about!'_ On the inside, Hinata did a victory dance and mentally stuck her middle finger at the other ninja. With another smug smirk, she watched the events unfold. _'Can't get the other one while his hands are full. Che, loser!'_

As she trash-talked in her head, the Mist Nin did the only thing he thought logical at the moment: jump over the damn thing. And, as he predicted, the 'damn thing' whipped right on behind him. "I told you a simple shuriken can't touch me," He said in an overly confident voice.

The three Genins just smiled. They smiled even wider as the 'shuriken' in the back of the Nin 'poofed' or whatever and out popped Uzumaki Naruto with a kunai at the ready. Tazuna gasped with surprised while Hinata had a really hard time from shouting in her happiness. Like she didn't know the outcome of the battle. Though she wasn't surprised, it was obvious that their sensei sure was.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled back, flicking the kunai from his hand at the back of Zabuza's half-turned body.

As to not get injured, the Mist Nin ripped his hand from the water prison, freeing Kakashi and making the Genins plan successful. He cursed at the blonde as he readied the windmill to throw.

Hinata wasn't thinking about that outcome and grinded her teeth to stay calm about the situation. Sasuke obviously hadn't thought about that either while he widened his eyes in understanding. Gasping again, Tazuna prayed the kid didn't die, for the future of Konoha, as Naruto said; he was going to be Hokage. Oh, yeah and for his safety, of course! In that second, the only one who had a plan was Hinata, but before she could act a pond it...

'Clink!'

_'...Ho-ly. Shit. That was faster than me!'_ Hinata screamed in her head while she watched her wet sensei hold back the weapon from flying at Naruto, who was still in shock to realize that the water was oh so close.

With his head down, Kakashi regained his breath. Seeing her idiot but resourceful teammate about to fall in the water, Hinata, with her lightening speed, snatched Naruto with her to shore. It took a moment for him to notice that he was dry and that Hinata was gripping so hard on his collar that it chocked him. Gently, the Uzumaki pried her fingers one by one off of his jacket. Hinata had her eyes narrowed at the two men on the waters' surface.

"Good job, Naruto...Yeah, good job..." She mumbled, ignoring them all and watching the fight.

"Naruto," Kakashi called out, "That was an excellent plan. You've really grown, eh?" He looked up and they all noticed that his Sharingan was deactivated.

The blonde smiled a large grin and scratched the back of his head. "I knew I couldn't get him with my shadow clones; they were just a distraction. While he fought Hinata, I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He was clueless, believe it!" Then he began his rant on how he and Sasuke pulled it off. "I used one of the clones to transform into the shuriken. When I threw it to Sasuke, it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell it was me in a heartbeat and spun around so no one could see him take out his own shuriken. Now there were two; one was real, one was me! I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the real Zabuza." He watched as Hinata looked over the boys with a knowing expression. "Of course I knew I couldn't fight him; that wasn't the game plan. It was to break the water prison." Naruto concluded with a swell of pride, "I didn't know his clone would be wrecked too! That was a bonus, believe it!"

The Uchiha sighed. "Don't brag."

"That was just a fluke!" The old drunk yelled.

"Fluke, my ass! Their teamwork is absolutely flawless! They didn't even have to talk to each other to know what was going down! They're a perfect team! If that isn't teamwork, I don't know what is," The Ketsueki snapped with defense and pride for her team while crossing her arms under her chest.

Out of nowhere, there was a shrill laugh, "I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison."

"Don't falter yourself," Kakashi snorted. "You weren't distracted. You were forced to let go."

Zabuza glared at the Copy Ninja and he glared right back. Seeing that this might get ugly and fast, the Genins crouched with kunai in their hands. Their sensei continued, "You're technique worked on me once, but it won't work again. So, what's it gonna be?"

The funeral silence was defying to their ears. Unconsciously, Hinata stood protectively in front of Sasuke while they guarded the bridge builder. Kakashi's eyes widened as the blades came together on the back of his hand, drawing his blood. They both pushed to see which ninja would crack first. The Copy Ninja's hand pulled down then pushed up with enough force to knock the blade out of his enemy's hand and into the sky. Glaring at each other, they both jumped back into the air. With his Sharingan activated, Kakashi caught Zabuza forming hand seals and was quick to mimic them. Gracefully landing a good distance away from each other, they continued to make the necessary hand seals.

Off to the sides, the Genin and the bridge builder were at a standstill, seeing them copy each other without missing a beat.

"The Sharingan..."

"...That's fucking awesome..."

"..."

"Whoa..."

* * *

She sat on her knees, on the right of her sensei. Hinata was frustrated at the fact that she had no idea who the hell that kid with the mask was. There were so many questions and they need to be answered. But, Kakashi need his rest and Hinata had been waiting by his bed side for him to wake. Her teammates were getting worried by the lack of response she was giving them. Hinata was thinking too hard about something, they could tell. Expecially Sasuke...She had the same expression that Itachi had just before he...Well, you know what he did.

_~Flashback~_

_On a branch stood a tall Missing-Nin hunter. It was easy to tell that the kid was a hunter. The heiress was obviously jealous of him. He looked to be about her age and he was a hunter while she just made Genin. So not cool. And it took a blow to her pride too._

_Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi was suddenly crouched in front of the dead missing Nin. He placed his fingers on Zabuza's cold neck. There were two needles stuck deeply into his wind pipe with blood dripping down. _'He really is dead...'

_"Thank you very much. I've been waiting for a chance to kill Zabuza for a long time," The boy said with a bow to Kakashi._

_"That mask. You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-Nin," Kakashi pointed out._

_"Hunter Nin?" Naruto asked while Hinata rolled her eyes at his slowness._

_Rising from the bow, the boy explained, "Yes, my duty is to hunt down Missing-Nins. I am a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-Nin team."_

'This kid isn't a normal kid...He's a hunter...'_ Kakashi couldn't for the life of him get the nagging feeling that something was wrong with that statement. It just didn't fit together._

_Naruto, who was promptly freaked out, wiped his head from left to right, up then down then to Zabuza's motionless body and the boy on the branch. He didn't get how this kid could hunt **missing-Nins** and be at his own age. _

_Suddenly..."What the hell? Who are you?"_

_"Calm down, Naruto, he's not the enemy..." _

**'Yet.'**

_Naruto was still very frustrated. "That's not what I meant! That Zabuza guy was strong...Really fuckin' strong! He was killed...So easily? And by a kid, not too older than me! We look stupid!"_

_Finally realizing what he meant, Kakashi's hand was ruffling Naruto's golden locks. "I know how you feel but...There are kids younger than you...yet stronger than me." He glanced at the confused boy with long hair. _

_Sasuke's dark eyes grew darker, if that could be possibly for an Uchiha. Hinata caught on to Naruto's double meaning when he was freaking. She wasn't even sure he knew the other meaning. But it was there and the questions she had were building more and more to her curiosity._

_When the kids looked back to the body, the boy was on the side of Zabuza, "I shall depose of the body properly. Farewell." And he was gone along with the body._

_There was a moment of silence then Kakashi's voice, "Now, we still have to get Tazuna-san back h-"_

_"KAKASHI-SENSEI! What's wrong?" Naruto freaked out._

_Confused as to why their sensei was lying on the ground, Hinata didn't know what to do other than calm down the Uzumaki from going on self destruction._

'I overused the Sharingan. My body...I can't move.'_ With that thought, he hadn't known that his team was supporting him until Naruto tripped over a...ladybug. _'Crap.'

* * *

"Sensei? Are you alright?" Tazuna's twenty-nine year old daughter, Tsunami, asked with her hands on her hips in the doorway.

Hinata looked up to her sensei with tired eyes, "You really should think about using that Doujutsu, Kakashi-sensei. Scared me..." She trailed off, rubbing the sleep from her large Hyuuga eyes.

"You defended that strong nin. The village should be safe from harm, for now..." Tanzuna said thoughtfully.

Lying down on her back with her arms tucked under her head, Hinata closed her eyes. "Who was that kid, anyway? A Hunter-Nin..."

The Hatake sighed and glared at the ceiling. "That mask is worn by Mist's special Hunter-Nin team. Also known as erasers. They are to dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body holds secrets of the village, information on different chakra types, herbs, and other things that should be kept inside the village walls.

"For example, if I did die back there, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful, there's the danger the enemy will steal your Jutsu."

Hinata starred at Sasuke for a moment then looked to the walls. _'Why hasn't he activated it yet? Uchiha Itachi did at a young age. It isn't like the Byukugan, is it?'_

"A ninja's body can reveal important information. So, by killing the missing-Nins, the hunter team gauds their village's secrets."

"I..." Hinata started, getting the attention of the whole room. "...am not sure about his death...I don't have a good feeling..."

For a while both student and teacher pondered about the possibilities. "Body erasing is usually done on the spot, right?"

"Hai. To remove the trace and smell. If he needed proof, he would have taken the head..."

"Kakashi...That boy...We have no proof that he did dispose of the body. Simple needles wouldn't be able to kill without poison."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he caught on to what they were hinting at. "No way..."

"Zabuza and that kid. Who knows what he planned. But either way, we have to prepare."

Hinata stood with a darkened look in her eyes, "Zabuza is still alive."

"And you guys are going to train until I'm ready to take on Zabuza. He did have a momentarily death so it will take more time to heal than an ordinary wound. We have time."

Suddenly, Naruto jumped while punching his fist in the air. "Let's train! Sounds like fun!" He was interrupted with the sound of the door opening and small footsteps in the room. Inari, the grandson of Tanzuna and son of Tsunami.

With an angered look on his chibi face, Inari glared at the blonde Uzumaki. "Training is no fun."

Ignoring Naruto's "Who the hell are you?" question, Inari went to hug his grandfather, "Welcome back, grandpa."

"Inari," Tsunami reprimanded, "Be nice to these people. They help protect grandpa. Say hello to them."

The young boy stared, bored at the young ninjas from under his hat. He turned to face his mother, pointing to the kids. "Kaa-san, they are going to die."

"What'd you say, gaki?" Naruto shouted and stood up in rage at the boys' blunt statement. Immediately, the heiress held Naruto in a head lock to prevent him from doing anything he'll proably regret.

"Calm down."

Inari moved towards the door, ready to leave them behind. "There is no way you can win against Gatou. You're just kids."

Naruto broke free of Hinata's iron grip, making her loose balance and stumble back. Luckily, or unluckily, Sasuke reached out and pulled her into his lap, though she had already caught her balance. Shocked, Kakashi silently gawked at the students. He hadn't known that kids these days were more...'intimidate'. Well, it didn't look as bad as he thought. It was innocent but Hinata didn't like that someone was watching out for her. She glared at his smirk.

As dense as always, Naruto shouted, "Hey, Inari! I'm gonna be a hero in my village called Hokage! That Gatou guy doesn't even stand a chance against me!"

The child scoffed, "Are you stupid, or what? There is no such thing as a hero!"

"What?"

"If you don't want to die, you should leave. I'm going to watch the ocean from my room." His little hands slid the door open and quietly closed it as he left to his room.

In the moment of silence, Hinata was still glaring at the Uchiha when she pried Sasuke's arms from around her waist and hit him on the back of his head with the heel of her wrist. "Thanks, but no thanks, Uchiha."

"Che. You'll come around."

"Keep on dreaming. I'll do that when Ino flies and Sakura finally becomes useful."

"I could make that happen."

"I'd like to see you try."

"...You'll come crawling to me one day..."

"What was that?" Her hand hit his head again, a lot harder. "Huh?"

Sasuke smirked, "Nothing important, 'Hime', not now anyways."

* * *

"It's time for training. But before that, I want to talk to you three about the shinobi ability, chakra," Hatake Kakashi said, leaning on crutches, standing in front of his team.

The blonde idiot raised his eyebrows and looked dumbly at his sensei. "What's chakra?"

Hinata's palm crashed into the back of his head. "Just for asking that stupid question, you get a slap. What did you learn in school anyway, dobe?"

"He's too slow minded to listen to what the sensei had to say. That and he slept in class," Sasuke responded for him. They hadn't noticed the emo Uchiha leaning on the tree in the back of them until he opened his mouth. Hinata rolled her eyes at the haughty boy and pulled Naruto up by his collar. The blonde gasped for air and glared at his female teammate.

Dragging his hand down his face, Kakashi gave Hinata a bored look, "Explain?"

She nodded with triumph. "Listen up, you stupid blonde! Try to keep up okay, A.D.D child?" Hinata asked sarcastically. Then her fingers snapped together. "I'll explain as simply as I can. Chakra is the energy any shinobi needs when performing a Jutsu. There's two parts to the energy. The body energy in your cells and the spiritual energy gained by training and battles. Those two parts are combined. By bringing out and releasing chakra, you got yourself a justu. To bring it out and use it, there are certain seals done by your hands. Depending on the seals, depends on the Jutsu," Hinata finished with her hands on her hips.

Kakashi blinked. "Exactly! Iruka sure had talented students..." He trailed off, and then took back his compliment after seeing Naruto's dumbfound expression.

"...I didn't get anything you just said, Hinata-chan, but is it something you learn with your body?" The blonde asked tilting his head to look at his sensei and ignoring Hinata's 'STOP CALLING ME HINATA-CHAN, FISHPASTE!'

"That baka is right, we can already use Jutsu. Why do you need to explain it to us?" Sasuke asked tiredly, still leaning on the tree.

"Nope!" Kakashi exclaimed. "You are using it improperly."

One of her eyes twitched in annoyance while her firsts shock. "What? Speak for these two! Not me!" The Hyuuga heiress shouted while pointing at her teammates.

Kakashi glared at her, to which she got the hint and shut up. "As Hinata said earlier, to release chakra means to mix spiritual energy within your body. Based on what type of Jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra that is released is different," He calmly explained, taking a deep breath, "You are not using chakra effectively."

Naruto was about to open his mouth, but quickly shut it as his sensei went on, "Even if you can release a high amount of chakra, if not used properly, the Jutsu will be weakened or defective. That will waste your energy and you won't be able to fight as long..."

"So..." Naruto cut him off in his rant, "What should we do to use it properly?"

"Train."

Hinata's head snapped up towards them, "Training? What are we going to do?"

Thinking with a finger to his masked lips, the Jounin smiled after snapping his fingers together, "Tree climbing!"

In disbelief, Hinata stumbled to get off the ground, "What'd you say? What kind of training is climbing a freakin' tree?"

Scratching the back of his head, the Hatake shut his eyes in frustration. When will these three learn to shut the hell up and listen to directions before yelling and screaming at him? _'This is soo troublesome. Ugh, I'm turning into Asuma.' _He sighed then hit the scratching heiress with his crutches.

"ITA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HANDICAP BASTARD?"

Laughing at his teammates' pained face; Naruto was suddenly faced down in the dirt with a crutches imprint in his hair. Remarkably recovered from the hit, Hinata rolled on the ground in a fit of laughter.

In the back, and as silent as the grass he's standing on, Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he watched his, dare he say, friends laugh at each other with bruises from Kakashi in-between chuckles and threats.

_'Che...Idiots...'_

_

* * *

_

I am sorry to inform you all: I DONT OWN NARUTO! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) What a pity!

Hehe merry christmas you guys!

Thank you all for partisipating in my little 'game' with the songs! It was interesting! ^^ And I loved it! I have a twist that will be uncovered in the 12th chapter...

dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn :]

~Chikara


	11. TS Couple?

FAVA FLAVE!!!! -cough- I'm sorry.

As a reminder: I will not discontinue this story because I want to see how this story turns out as much as you do. I write as I go, if you guys hadn't noticed, and even I, the aurthor of this werid story, don't know where this is going.

My writers block is over!

...Almost.

KoreanGal5-Thx! I hope you like the new flash back I threw in!! It was kinda...strange to write. You _have_ to tell me what you think of this chapter and what I can imporve on!!! I'll be looking for your review!

Kira Acumichi-I made Hinata's family after my friends!! Haruka is my best friend, Kara (she is so...expresstion less). Kasai is like the only guy friend I have our 'group', Sonny. Lmfao (Sonny and I are dating ////) He's...a flirt that plays almost every sport, except volleyball *long and funny story behind that*. Midori is like his sister, Savana! She is so nice and I love her ^^. Ko'ori is Shantelle! Such a asshole but very protective all the time. Then Kayami--she's my Victoria! Sexy and always PMSing! Lol I'm joking, Vicky! *Don't eat me! o.o* Yume, you will find out who she is in the story, is my Rynbow! Speaking of Rynbow (rain-bow), I licked her in P.E. and was like: "Taste the rainbow" and she was like: O.o wtf, lesbo! then didn't talk to me the rest of the day.

...Anyway...

Like I said in the preview of chapter 11, I've been editing my writing. ^^ I could not even believe the first chapter for KK and this story was written by me! xD I am currently fixing them, so I'll keep you guys updated.

Chp 10 reviews:

Saki-Hime-Im so not good with the fight settings so yeah. Thats prob the only fight anyone will see as good. lol

Kira Acumichi-Thx! I try to make her as bad ass as humanly possiable!! It's not hard xD lol You rock harder just for reviewing and being on my good side! ^^

Thx for waiting for this chapter, guys! I love you all so mcuh!

Words to know:

kokushibyou-bubonic plague, black death

Burakkumajikku-Black Magic

_

* * *

_

_-Three Years & Five Months Skip-_

Sighing, I looked at the glass of my reflection.

So much has changed in the past three years. My oddly indigo hair, which was to the bottom of my back when I was twelve, now, is to below my bra line and parted to the side. Natsuko and Natsumi, somehow, convinced me two weeks ago to get rid of my bangs. Of course, I still had them; I just don't push them in my eyes anymore the way I like it. The bright indigo color got incredibly darker, not yet black but very close to it. Unfortunately, there was still some baby fat on my cheeks. Thankfully, it wasn't as noticeable. But other than that, I was a replica of my mom. Kasai-Oji smirked at that.

The twins had complained of my bitching about my body. I was actually jealous of Haruno Sakura for a few days for not having a girl-ish body. Ko'ori-Obachan had slapped some sense into me saying only woman with curves and boobs could be useful on seduction missions. Okaasan and she had a heated 'conversation', as they put it. I, personally, could care less about how big my chest is or how 'I'm So Freaking Hot!' quote the Twins. Although the changes to my body were obviously noticeable, that didn't matter if you couldn't defend yourself properly against enemies. The last thing I looked at in the mirror was my eyes.

My eyes. Oh, gosh. I don't even think I could be considered a Hyuuga anymore. Well, we all know that's a bit too dramatic, but still. Gold-ish tint took over my eye color with strips of light green. The lavender tint that all Hyuuga's have is still, hardly, noticeable. It's the weird change of colors that freaks even my family out.

We all (the Twins, our parents, and aunties) came to an agreement that the freaky Doujutsu that we all posses needed a name. Just for suggestions, it took about a week. Finally, we settled on the name Zetsumei. Natsumi had thought of it because it sounded close to her name. She's as consider as ever. When I had asked Okaasan why in the world she approved of our bloodline being called End of Life, she shrugged and said that it's compatible with our surname, which is true. Having the last name 'Black Blood' and having a Kekkei Genkai called 'End of Life' fits.

Besides me, the twins also grew up. Even though they complain about me being 'hotter' than they are, they almost have the same built as me when I was their age. At three years younger than me, thirteen years old, their hair is proably as long as Aphrodite's while in a pony tail. That's too long for me to deal with. Natsumi's jet hair was wavy then fell to curls at the ends, while Natsuko's blood-red hair was as straight as paper with layers. That was the only thing that we could recognize the other from, other than their eyes. Both had lime green orbs but Natsuko had weird dark gray pupils and her sister wasn't born with them.

Speaking of the devils, my door slammed open and a blob of black, blue and white bounced to me. Natsumi looked me up and down with wide-eyes. I studied her too.

As usual, when we go on missions, Natsumi wore her always fashionable blue sleeveless jacket that had a white hood with black Capri shorts and white fish net from her elbows to her writs. The long, thick, locks of black were tied tightly with a white band on the top of her head. Covering her shins to her feet were black, heelless, open-toe boots showing off her painted black nails. Just by looking at this twin, anyone could tell what colors she liked.

I examined my attire. I almost mistook myself as Mother. Once the coming of my thirteen birthday, Ko'ori-Bachan and Kayami-Bachan threw out all of my clothes with the Hyuuga symbol on them and stocked my closet full of two-layer kimonos for missions. They looked exactly like Okaasan's, but all white and with the black Ketsueki star in the middle of my chest. Multiple kunai were hidden in any folds and secret pockets inside of the kimono tightly bound around my body. The black obi wrapped around my abdomen and fell into a medium sized bow on my back. The largely carved steal weapon tucked into the obi was just a bit taller than me. The inside pocket in between my chest latched the wooden fan securely. My eyes flew downward to rest on the black thigh boots with an inch block attached to the heel.

"Are you ready to go?" Natsumi asked, offering her slim palm to me.

Without hesitation, I placed my longer hand into hers. With a quick squeeze to my fingers, we were outside our large house with our family.

Natsuko was standing by Kasai-Jisan and her mother, Kaguya Yume. Yume-Bachan came from the infamous Kaguya Clan, the same clan which Kaguya Kimimaro; Orochimaru's deceased project was born into. The navy yukata brought out the dark tint in her jet hair and made her usually dark green eyes brighter. Yume-Bachan, like any other Kaguya in her clan, craved and thirsted for any sort of fight nearby. Like Kimimaro, the youngest of her distance cousins, she too wields the power of Shikotsu Myaku.

Midori-Bachan stood slightly smiling by a scowling Kayami-Bachan. Twins they are, but they look and, sometimes, act as if they weren't even related. Midori's grass colored hair and dark gray eyes clashed dramatically with the snowy haired, bright aqua-blue eyes of her older sister. Their sky yukata matched perfectly with the darker one draping over Ko'ori-Bachan's body. To the left side of Ko'ori was Tairaka, my wolf summon. Kasai-Jisan and Okaasan wore baggy inky-color t-shirts and long pants.

The front yard, and all around and in, the jumbo sized house were Midori-Bachan's sweet fragrance flowers. All of the flowers came in all different sizes, shapes, colors and smells. They each had their job, Midori once told me after training. Some were healing flowers while others were deadly if you so much as touch it. All around our house were bright patches of mix-matching colors. Each contrasting aroma blended smoothly together. Where we stood was the only place, other than the training grounds, that didn't have blossoming life sporting from the earth.

They all looked up as Natsuko walked to our side to take Natsumi's hand. Exactly like her sister, the younger twin had the same outfit as her older sister. But instead of the azure jacket, it was a wine color and the white hood was the raven hue as her wide hair band and fishnet covering her body. Instead of Capri, Natsuko wore a flexible skirt-thing. The style now-a-days is so confusing to keep up with.

Natsumi let my hand drop from hers when I moved closer to Kasai-Ji and Yume-Bachan. The ruby strands fell into my uncles' soft moss colored eyes matching the tiny smile across his lips. Briefly, we hugged and he kissed my forehead, nodding to me. His wife and I hugged for a longer period. She wished me good luck with a peck on my cheek. As she looked down to my eyes, she was three inches taller than I, there were barely visible streaks of dried tears and if we didn't go soon, the waterworks will begin all over again.

"Be safe," Ko'ori whispered into my hair as she kissed my head. She wasn't as affectionate as Yume was, but I knew she would deeply miss us.

Tairaka glanced at Ko'ori once more than trotted over to lay down by the girls. My summon was only three years older than I am and is very wise in her sayings. Her long ginger fur was as soft as her alert golden half-lid eyes. As I turned out of Koori's hug, two pairs of slender arms roped tightly around my body. Kayami kissed my right cheek at the same time that Midori kissed the left. Instinct, they told me if we got into trouble to call them; they'd be there right away. I didn't even want to ask how they'd get there; the older twins had their ways. Creepy ways, but nonetheless, ways.

Kayami steered me into the direction my impassive mother was standing with three bags in front of her and a paper tucked under her crossed arms. It'd only been three years I had to get to spend time with my mother and already I had to leave. Okaasan had her thick hair down, which now blew to just above her waist, with her bangs pulled to the side.

Okaasan threw two bags at the twins, which they caught with a huff, behind me then one to me. With much grace, I hooked my arm around it and pulled it over my shoulder securely. Immediately after, two arms engulfed me in a warm hug, "I'll see you later, then, Hinata."

Inhaling her intoxicating sent, I hugged her back. "We won't be long, Okaasan," I reassured. It didn't even sound as convincing as I thought it would be in my head.

Soothing, though I knew it wasn't to sooth me, mother patted down my hair, "Now go. You shouldn't keep Kazekage-sama waiting, now should you?" Smirking, Okaasan loosened her grip on me slowly.

Reluctantly, I dropped my arms from around her and fluttered back to standing next to the twins, my back facing our superiors. When I looked back over my shoulder to Mother, she had her palm facing up with a medium sized ice-blue crystal on a very thin white-gold band.

"Take it," She encouraged me come closer; "It is my own creation I made when I was your age. I have a feeling it will help on your journey."

"Mom..." I stumbled back to her and she latched the necklace on the back of my neck. The crystal fell down the valley of my chest. Though thin, the chain was pretty long.

Pushing me forward, Okaasan winked with a tired smirk. The playful look on her face fell as she said in a serious tone, "His name is _Kokushibyou_. To use him in battle, say his name when your Zetsumei is activated. He is a _Burakkumajikku_ weapon. Be extremely careful with him; he's gets a bit emotional at times."

Nodding, I smiled to my family once more before turning to the younger twins and Tairaka. Natsumi nodded and squeezed her sister's hand. Natsuko blew a kiss to the adults then they were gone within the heart of the woods. Not looking back this time, Tairaka and I followed the Twins.

Suddenly, I felt rather old. Thinking back to the 'Good-Old-Days'...Those were the best times.

_[Three Years & Five Months Prior] _

_"It's because you push yourself way too hard, Fish paste," Hyuuga Hinata taunted her blond teammate she was supporting with her hips._

_Naruto slapped her in the back of her head while yelling, "OI!! DAMARE (4), BUSU (5)!!"_

_That insult caused Hinata to trip him while punching him in his stomach. A nerve in her forehead throbbed as her Byukugan glared at Naruto, her boot clad feet pressing on his brightly colored jacket. "OOKIOSEWADA (6), BUOTOKO (7)!!"_

_Their sensei sighed loudly while looking from his book to the sky as the kiddies created a commotion in the middle of village. They were going to the Hokage's office to report about the mission that was complete. Sasuke scoffed towards his friends who were wrestling on the ground and kicked a stone at them, making them stop to glare at him. Hinata's hands were currently tightly around Naruto's through, as Naruto's right was frozen in mid-slap while his left hand fisted handfuls of indigo hair._

_"Just for the record..." Sasuke began, "You both are ketsunoanas (8)."_

_Hinata and Naruto looked at each other before jumping on the avenger in a dog pile._

_"Orinasai (9), bakas!" The Uchiha yelled at his team, who smiled innocently. Their sensei was walking to the Hokage's office, ignoring the children and the eyes that were watching them._

_The other two looked at each other again, turned to the navy-haired boy and stuck out their tongues. At the same time, they said in unison, "Kekkou desu (10), Ucihiha-Yaro (11)!" And made a mad dash toward the Hokage tower, screaming at how stupid Uchiha Sasuke was. Said Uchiha was hot on their tails. In the process of running to the tower, they ran over their poor sensei, who prayed for them to trip. Kakashi was face down in the dirt, planning the ultimate death training for the kids when a hand was placed on his shoulder and helped him up._

_The older man looked down to see a young boy with long black hair in a low rubber band. "Haku-kun," Kakashi greeted, "Thanks for the he--"_

_"Isoginasai (12), Haku!! Why'd ya' stop? Ah, Kakashi-baka. Your gakis went that'a way, if ya' give a damn," Mitarashi Anko directed while pointing to the tower. Her usual dark-purple hair that defied gravity in it's usual pony-tail. She had, as always, her tan cloak on, fishnet from her neck to the bottom of her brown skirt and metal shin guards around her lower legs. The smirk on her peach colored lips stayed firmly in place._

_"Hello to you too, Anko-chan. They went to report to the Hokage." He nodded than turned to a smiling Haku. "How is your training, Haku-kun? Anything new?"_

_Haku nodded, his smile growing as he did so. "I am actually learning more Taijustu with Mitarashi-sensei and Maito-sensei right now. Today is endurance and stamina," He said then pointed to two green figures bouncing on the roofs of different buildings in a blur and screaming some nonsense about 'followers of youth and youthful watermelon stands'._

_Anko rested her arm on Haku's head with her other hand on her hip. "How many times I gotta tell ya', gaki, to call me either sensei or Anko-sensei?" She sneered, "You're too damn formal, ya' know that?"_

_"Hai. Gomen, Anko-sensei."_

_Kakashi sweetdropped when he heard Gai calling out to him, "That's my cue. Good luck, Haku. Kami knows you're going to need it..." With that dismissal, the silver haired Jounin was outside the Hokage's office with a poof smoke._

_"AHHH!!" Naruto and the heiress screamed as Kakashi appeared in the back of them after they tackled the Uchiha, trying to restrain him from murdering Naruto._

_Before their sensei got there, Naruto had accidently kicked...Sasuke's 'Little Sasu-chan'...All hell broke loose after that._

_

* * *

_

_After they reported that the mission to build a dog house for stray cats (nobody knew if it was a joke or just plain stupidity) was a success, the team exited the building._

_The ever-excited blonde huffed, "If you didn't need us to come, Kakashi-sensei, why didn't you tell us? That was a waste of training time!" He and Sasuke stared a glare-off once again after he said that._

_The Jounin shrugged, hiding his smirk. "I didn't know either." Not like they heard. The boys were about to start an all out war between the two of them as Hinata was spacing out...for the third time in the same hour._

_Unknown to them, the Hyuuga's heiress was thinking back to the tree climbing training, protecting the bridge builder, the fight and meeting Haku..._

_-Flashback (in the flashback...?): A Month Ago-_

_After their sensei explained to them all what they needed to do, how to do it and showed them an example, he sat on the grass as he watched them concentrate their chakra to their feet and charge. Sasuke, who was on the far left, went about two steps before the bark under his feet dented, causing him to flip to avoid falling on the ground, not before marking his place. Naruto, on the other hand, took a step and immediately flipped, similar to Sasuke's, and landed with a frustrated expression. Hinata was a different case; she was walking calmly towards the tree, rather than running, and walked up to the bark, going to the top. _

_"This is easy," She said while looking down and sideways, her hair falling freely behind her. It was hard to see or look at something when one is vertical on a tree. She stopped at a branch, crossed her legs, put her arms in the back of her head and smirked to her team as she rested her back on the bark. "Too easy for me."_

_Kakashi, used to being surprised with Hinata's progress, nodded and smiled at her. "Looks like Hinata-chan is surpassing you guys at chakra control and knowledge! Good job, Hinata-chan, always ahead of the competition."_

_Despite his pissed off mood, Naruto smiled, "Yeah! Yattajanai (13), Hina-chan!"_

_Her sensei continued complementing her, "Your stamina is excellent as well as your control is. Out of you three, Hinata is the closest to becoming Hokage...Unlike a certain someone." Naruto glared at him. "I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either." Sasuke glared at their sensei with venom._

_Hinata nodded then jumped down to the base of the tree to watch Sasuke and Naruto. The blond gave her thumbs up as he tried again. _

_Hinata nodded then jumped down to the base of the tree to watch Sasuke and Naruto. The blond gave her thumbs up as he tried again..._

[End of Flashback(s)]

I had to stop the direction of these thoughts. At this rate, they'd be dangerous if I kept thinking of them when I'm leading an important mission...

Why am I thinking like this? Gosh, I turning into my mother!

"Guys," I mentioned while hanging onto a branch. "Let's chill for the night. I want you three to get to sleep," I ordered them with a glare.

Natsumi rolled her eyes while leaning a tree. She had Kasai-Jisan's weird-ish speed so I knew she wasn't tired. It takes more than two days of non-stop running to tire her. I wanted to know what Gai-sensei and Lee-san would do if the three of them ever got into a race. Dumping all three bags onto the floor, our ever quiet Natsuko grabbed the sleeping bags and laid them out. Tiredly, she sprawled across all three of the fold-out beds. It was only about six seconds before her signature snoring was the loudest thing in the forest.

Pushing her younger sister over to one sleeping bag, Natsumi huffed, "When's he coming?"

Irritated that I knew what she was implying, I glared at my younger cousin's amused smirk. "When you stop butting in," I barked.

Standing with the support of the tree behind me, I forced some of my chakra into my finger tips. My feet guided me deeper into the forest. Thankfully, he managed to pick one of the most beautiful places so I could remember exactly where 'our special place' was. "I'll be back later."

Ugh, my knight in shiny armor, he is. Yeah, not really. When we were little, he was so over-protective of me. I just loved it and I, naturally as a Hyuuga, was extremely over sensitive and protective with him also. As we grew and the incident happened, our worlds separated. That was, until we became a team.

Stepping over wigs, fallen braches for the next ten minutes, I finally came to the large bush I always cross over. Activating my Byukugan quickly, I looked around my surroundings for a few hundred feet. Inside our secluded area, he laid on his back with his arms crossed in the back of his head, watching intently on the stars. As quietly as humanly possible, I brushed back the bushes branches and walked slowly with my eyes watching his every tense movement as I advanced closer to him.

"Nice night, eh?" Questioning him as I sat down by his waist, facing his upper body.

"What's with the good mood?" He mumbled, glancing at me then back at the sky.

Shrugging lazily, I placed my legs over his bare abdomen and crossed my ankles. "Your guess is as good as mine." My hands supported the back of me as I watched him closely.

I couldn't help but marvel at his utterly beautiful features. It was less than three years ago when I couldn't even stomach being in the same village as him and now...

Now, times have changed, my mind has finally made up the possibilities of what we could be...and I've grown to fall for this ignorant bastard.

Of course, this was his fault; not that it's a bad thing but still.

I wasn't the one who...Well, see for yourself...

_[Flashback! -Three weeks Before- Hina's POV]_

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_Silencing me with one long finger, he proceeded to drag me further away from my family's house. I was still half asleep, and in sweat pants and a tank-top for that matter, when Uchiha Sasuke, in all his glory, waltzed up into my house to wake me up at twelve o'clock in the night._

_"Just follow me, Hinata," was all he replied when I repeatedly questioned his intentions and sanity. I almost melt weak in my knees the way he looked back at me, with such an intense look of trust and that slightly real smile._

_Groaning, I gave up fighting him and just walked beside him, letting him guide us to where ever he wanted to go. To someone else, if some insane person were up at this time of night in a very dangerous forest, they would have thought that Sasuke and I were a couple. We held hands and, occasionally, he would lean closer and 'accidently' graze my hip, which was covered with my too-small gray tank-top. Every time he did that, I caught him staring down at me. It seemed that he felt that sting of electricity too._

_Once we got there, wherever 'there' is, Sasuke crushed me against his body as he slid with his back on the base of the nearest tree. My heart skipped more than one beat at that moment. Sliding down my waist, Sasuke's hand roamed over my flat stomach then to my back, the exact time he pushed my lower back closer to him. I put my hands on his chest as I tried to steady myself against him. He was all around me; both his legs bent up in wide triangles, blocking escape from the side with his large, smooth hands keeping me in place. Somehow, I was supported on my knees as my head, I have absolutely no clue how, was tucked into his chest._

_Through the whole ordeal, I could feel his smugness and his gaze on my body. "I like this position better than any other," He whispered. I don't think he meant for me to hear that, but nonetheless, I did._

_Falling back into my old self, I blushed madly. "S-Sasuke, why did...you bring me here?" Freak-ish green and lavender eyes stared uncertainly into deep coal hues._

_Instead of answering my question, his hands moved from my back to untangle the bed-head from my hair, which fell down to my butt. We stayed like that; Sasuke playing with my hair and staring at me lazily. He put me in a trance and I, right now, didn't mind. He woke me from my daze when the good feeling of his hands combing my hair creased. The hand that was snaked, good choice of words, around my hip squeezed down quickly then relaxed. What surprised me the most was when he suddenly cradled my head in his palm and leaned closer._

_"I...don't know," Sasuke said uncertainly then let his head fall. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was taking advantage of the situation to ogle my breast. Good thing I didn't know better._

_I nodded, finally realizing how close we were when I felt his hot breath through the chill of the air. My lips were only an air away from his forehead as I felt skin tickle my collar bone feathery._

_Without warning, warm lips on my own carefully. My eye lids shut in a fluttery-like manner. Shock didn't set in until I moved my lips against his. The pleasure, however, was instant and the kiss became more enjoyable when I heard him groan. The sound sent shock waves of electricity through-out my body. On instant, my arms curled around his neck, pushing us closer. The free hand, the one that wasn't locked onto my head, roamed up and down the curves of my body. I would have never known his touch was there, hadn't been for the way he left me absolutely breathless and shivering for more. _

_It was about two minutes later when I needed air and so did Sasuke. Breathlessly and slightly unconsciously, I leaned my forehead to rest on his. Both of our half-lid eyes connected._

_"You brought me here..." I paused to get my breath back again, "To seduce me, huh?"_

_Rolling his eyes, Sasuke dropped his grip from my body and crossed them in the back of his head. He smirked when I pouted with a truly sad look in my eyes. He flicked my nose lightly then laughed at my childish gusher as I stick my tongue out. _

_Sasuke stood up at that moment then snatched my hand, pulling me up with him. Both me and him underestimated his strength and my weight because when my knight and shining armor pulled me off the ground, I tripped backwards as my feet stumbled forward when I hit his chest and fell back, pulling Romeo to the grass with me. _

_Smirking down at me with that smug look of dominance, Sasuke cupped my cheek with one hand as the other held him from collapsing on top of me. Soundlessly, his thumb stroked my bottom lip tenderly. "Correction. I like this position more than the other."_

_I rolled my eyes. Damn those flirty, handsome, sexy, god-like, charming and dominant Uchiha men._

_[End of Flashback]_

"What are you thinking about that made you that dazed, Hinata?" Uchiha Sasuke questioned as he was suddenly lying on his, shirtless, stomach and using his, very muscular, forearms as pillows.

I snapped my head to look at his eyes. Shrugging one shoulder, I replied dreamily, "The first time..We came here. About three weeks ago."

He looked at me strangely. "Why?"

I sighed loudly and tucked my legs behind me, "Gosh, well, I don't know!" I shouted sarcastically. "When a guy kisses me and when he does so in our first meeting in about four years, I try to think of what he feels for me." Crossing my arms under my chest, I huffed, turning away from him.

"For being bread into such smart clans." I turned back to him with an eyebrow raised. What do clans have to do with this? Sasuke took my hand with his and we laced our fingers tougher. "I thought I made my feelings quite obvious." He chuckled, "You can be so slow-minded," Uchiha commented quietly.

My free hand swatted the back of his duck-ass hair. "Ketsunoana(8)."

A very kinky thought popped into my head as I gripped his hair into my first. He glared at me as a warning. I brushed it off as a bluff. With Sasuke at my mercy, I pressed my lips to his when I leant down closer to his face.

Right now, we were in our own, peaceful world with only each other. Where we could do whatever we wanted with each other...

I might just hold Sasuke to that later.

Damn you IchaIcha!

* * *

HOLY SHIT THAT WAS LONG! Me fingers hurt Dx. But ya' know, I just wanted to write this chapter so I could read it over XD I'm so selfish!

Well, hope you guys enjoyed. Happy v-day! Yea, I'm up at 12:32 am writing this story. That's what I call love. Love for my awesome readers and reviewers!

MUUWAAHH! ^^

NOTE: Currently working on Sing With Me, Juliet and it's requests and KK. Yeah, I have big plans for those stories.

Defs!!:

(4)-shut up  
(5)-extremelly ugly girl  
(6)-Up yours.  
(7)-like #5 but for guys  
(8)-assholes  
(9)-Get off.  
(10)-No, thanks.  
(11)-bastard  
(12)-Hurry up  
(13)-You did it

REVIEW!


	12. I missed you

REWRITE!

Yes, I rewote this chapter because the first time I worte it I was being a bitch and made it shitty. So here's the better version of chapter...12? :O whatever! ^^'' There's a lot more detail in this one!

Thank you guys for putting up with me this far!

ENJOY!!

I was way too lazy to spell check it so...Yeah, spelling mistakes all over the place! Watch out!

* * *

_[The same day as chapter 11]_

"Why's there such a sad look on that pretty face?"

She was beyond pissed but hid it perfectly. He knew, though. He always knew what mood she was in. Slowly, his hand gripped her chin feathery. Hissing though her almost shining white teeth, Haruka glared at the masked Nin.

"What." It came as a question but sounded as if the Head Ketsueki was verbally trying to poison him. She pushed his gloved hand away from her face and stomped away into the woods, the opposite way of which her nieces and only daughter fled.

It was only minutes ago when her daughter and her cousins left on their first mission as a team. Right after they weren't in sight anymore, Kasai and Yume dragged Midori and Kayami to spar with them. Ko'ori left with some of the larger wolves to gather information on Kabuto. Haruka didn't know what to expect from her little sister anymore. The only thing Ko'ori would tell them was: "Once I found out what I want to find out, I'll take care of them." and they dropped the subject, half afraid of what that meant and the other half just didn't give a shit who she killed.

Suddenly, though it hadn't startled her in the least bit because she was used to his years of popping out of absolutely no where, Haruka turned her head to the right as lips were placed there. A low growl was heard from. In his hand was the orange oval mask.

She took a step back and glared at him intently, "What is it you want? You already have my daughter! What more do you want, Madara?!"

As he stood up straight, his eyes closed and he shook his head. "So impatient," Uchiha Madara tisked at her eye-roll.

"Bringing her into this..." The indigo haired woman hissed then let her head fall as she clenched her fists so tightly she drew blood. After a moment, she screamed, "That was low! That...That...Uchiha doesn't even know how to love! False love was never meant for the two of them, Madara, don't fuck with others' emotions!"

"That's what I need you to do. Figure out if Sasuke is really acting or isn't," He said calmly ignoring her previous statements.

As soon as the flesh of her fist jammed into the decaying Sequoia tree on the right, the lengthy roots tore from the earth as the huge tree propelled into several others before coming to a halt. Loud and obnoxious crunching and breaking sounds echoed loudly in the deadly silence between the two dangerous ex-Konoha ninjas. Turning his Sharingan activated eyes from Haruka's black chakra inflamed hand; Madara stared at her with warning.

Hair hanging wildly in her face, the four thin lines of gold spun rapidly around her lime eyes. From a weaker ninja, she looked down right intimidating. The older Uchiha paid no mind to the look she gave him.

"I am not afraid to hit girls." His voice a warning tone, though the statement was one of teasing, glaring at her with his own unique bloodline eyes.

Haruka smirked at him with challenge in her eyes, "Me either."

* * *

_-Flashback: Hinata's POV-_

_Dinner after training was...well, different. A lot different indeed._

_Naruto and Sasuke looked like they were competing on something or another. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to the afternoon where I had to guard Tazuna at the bridge. His friend had asked if he could quit building due to fear that Gatou would kill them before it's finished anyway so what's the point, right? But that old man proved both me and Giichi wrong. He has a lot of hope that they could change their world with this one, insignificant, bridge._

_There were so many problems in this country; it made me sick. Though I know the guy that touched my butt meant to grab the medicine bag at my hip, it was fun to kick his face in and throw him over two streets. Kids wore rags as clothes, they all were poor. A young and very cute little girl, about six or five, came up to me and held out her hands and a large smile. I couldn't help but marvel at how much she reminded me of Hanabi. I gave her all of the candy I stole from the market...I called it borrowing._

_When I stood up from my seat and yelled at the boys to stop eating due to the fact that throwing it up doesn't make them stronger, Sasuke wiped his mouth while glaring at Naruto from the side. "No, I have to get stronger," The Uchiha said._

_"Yeah," The blonde agreed, sending threats with just his eyes. "We have to become stronger. We have to."_

_After slapping them silly, they still ate and ate. I gave up trying to do the good example tonight and went to narrowly watching Inari, who was ogling silently at a torn picture on the wall. After a while, my curiosity grew to where I got up and walked to the picture. "Why is there a torn picture on the wall? It looks as if someone porously tore the person from it." Carelessly, I glanced at the small family over my shoulder. They were slightly tense and frozen. What's up with them?_

_Kakashi seemed to notice the change in atmosphere also. Tsunami starred sadly down the plate she was washing, into her own sad light eyes. "That's my husband..."_

_Tazuna cut her off, "And...The man called the hero of the village."_

_Bluntly, the young boy stood up and stalked off into a different room._

_"Inari? Where are you going?" His mother called out to him. When he didn't answer, slamming the door behind him, Tsunami harshly turned to face her father. "Otousan! I've told you not to talk about that in front of him!" Following her son, she set out to find him._

_Turning fully around to sit next to Kakashi, across from Sasuke-baka, I leaned on my palm. "What's wrong with Inari-kun?"_

_Kakashi nodded, focusing his eye dead-on the old man, "There seems to be an explanation."_

_Tazuna's head nodded slowly. This was going to be a long story. "Inari had a father not related by blood. They were like a real father and son...He laughed so much back then..." Tightly, Tazuna clenched his fist as he shook from fallen tears._

_By now all of us were listening intently. I could tell, even if Sasuke was faced the other wall, he was the one who could relate to Inari the most out of all of us. I never had a father to push me to become stronger, or a mother to smile at me when I came home or an older brother whom I should look up to for protecting me in his own, over protective way. No, but I had Hanabi and if I ever lose her, I'd would know how much pain both Inari and Sasuke went through. Trying to be comforting, I placed my hand slowly on Sasuke's shoulder as I felt his charka become heaver._

_"But...he's changed since the incident." Tazuna continued, tears falling gradually from his cheek._

_"What incident? What happened to Inari-kun?" Kakashi-sensei asked as he also took notice of how both Naruto's and Sasuke's mood fell dramatically._

_"Before that, I have to tell you about the hero of this village," Old man replied as he dried his eyes and killed the future tears from forming._

_Naruto, having his head down, looked up to our story-teller, "Hero?"_

_I held my tongue as Tazuna told the story of three punks stealing Inari's dog to force him to drown. How could kids be so cruel? Even I, the terror of the Hyuuga House, wasn't as devious as that...Okay, I was worse! But, still, I wouldn't blackmail a kid...Well, I would...But still!_

_As the story progressed, I felt Naruto go from mad to pissed off. Gatou was a twisted little fucker, it seemed. Naruto stood from his seat and fell over._

_"Dumbass," I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "What are you doing?"_

_Smirking proudly (that he managed to trip on a flat surface?), my blonde idiot teammate sprang up into the air, "I'll prove it..." He whispered randomly into the silence._

_Totally confused by idiocy, we all blinked. Out of the comer of my eyes, a slight smile formed on Sasuke's face. "Prove what?" I interjected, watching him with a raised eye brow. _

_"I'll prove to Inari that...in this world...heroes do exist!!"_

_From then on, I had a weird new found respect for my teammate. Though he was one of the craziest, hot-blooded, hardheaded, dumbass ninja I'll ever know, I had hope for him and I know everyone did also._

_-End of Flashback-_

"We're almost there! I can see the...What is that?"

Wow...Suna looked like it got screwed over.

Twice.

It wasn't as broken as I thought it would be. The entrenched was collapsed as Jounin and Chunin removed rubble and traps from the entrance to the village. The always tall and strong structer of the sand walls to Sunagakure were demolished. Just looking at the entrance gave me vailuable information. Glancing down to the white on the usually tan-ish sand, I picked up the offencing substance, scoffting as I did so.

Natsumi vissiably darkend, "You do know what that means, right?"

I nodded with a large smirk. "I havn't 'tested' his style before." Quietly, Natsuko placed the white clay into her pocket for further investigation later on. I clencthed my fist tightly, "Though I'd love to kick Deidara's ass, we still don't have enough evidence to point fingers."

Feeling my chakra flow actitely to my eyes once more, I estimated the size of the greving village by reconistion. As soon as my Zetsumei was activated, the first words I mumbled were, "_Hyouton: Saewataru_."

Everything that was Sunagakure froze solid. People walking stopped in their steps; a ball of which young kids were throwing didn't come back to Earth. Everything was on a pause, except us. Being the rebel she usually is, Natsumi kicked down doors, broke windows, threw things at people and pushed any statures that was in her way to the ground. This was her, no doubt about it, favorite Jutsu. She could do whatever she wanted and not be punished for it. Unless it pissed either me or Natsuko off. We didn't give a shit so we hadn't stopped her before...

Until she decided to mess with the hospital.

"What is going on in that idiotic head of yours?" I sneered, yanking her back by her white hood, causing her to choke and flinch. "This is a hospital, stupidass, don't try-"

"Is that...Hatake Kakashi?" Natsuko's soft and very child-ish voice asked, pointing at the clear window a few yards away from us.

Utterly surprised, I pushed my cousin into the window Natsuko was pointing to, shattering it into millions of pieces. Natsuko shook her head at me and carefully flipped over the window sill nimbly. Rolling my eyes at her display, I climbed into the room after her.

Just as my little redheaded cousin had said, Kakashi was sitting next to a tall blonde boy with two very old people next to him. In the room we were standing on was a pink-haired teen about my age, two Suna medics, Ibiki (was it?), Sabaku no Temari and Kankuro.

Wow, how much they'd grown. The pink girl looked exactly like she used to way back when. Short fuchsia hair was in a small pony tail. Aquamarine orbs were the same shade. I almost laughed at how much I suddenly became jealous of the flat-chest girl...again. Haruno Sakura was leaning over a bucket filled with green-ish liquid and a weird purple substance. Kakashi-sensei and the fully grown Uzumaki Naruto were watching from outside the door.

Natsumi groaned but was standing next to her sister, holding her side. "Jackass, we're in the village to grab info! Not minglue with old colegues. Not too long," She ordered me while dragging Natsuko behind the drapes where the, oddvioslly, injured Kankuro was lying.

"We'll be back here if you need us, Hime!"

"Shh, 'Suko-Imouto!"

"H-Hai, gomen, Hina-Hime!"

I slapped my forehead in irritation. _'Idiots.'_ They're probably going to be noticed if they don't shut up, so what's the point in hiding?

Concentrating on my Jutsu, I hadn't realized my Zetsumei was on the whole time. "_Futoueki_," I said calmly after walking over to lean, with my arms crossed over each other, on the wall next to Kakashi.

Almost like a movie to which is at my command, Sakura wiped her forhead with her arm and sighed, "I've got most of the poison. His life isn't in anymore danger." She smiled as cheers erupted, surround sound.

Naruto shot up then through the door way, as I had expected, "That was awesome, Sakura-chan!"

I narrowed my eyes at the two. How much closer did they get these past years? I see Naruto still has that childish crush on her. So naiive.

"Hello, Hinata. How are you?"

"Terrific. You?"

"Splendid. Actual--"

"Cut the crap, Sensei. What's the scoop on Gaara?" I asked, staring down at my teacher with a bored expression.

Looking up to me, he sighed. "As straight forward as ever, I see." His eye trailed me down than back up to my, now, annoyed face. "The years have done you good, Hinata. You look nice." Kakashi smiled under his mask as he stood and stretched lazily.

"You..." I tried to gather the right words but failed. "Look the same." Would that be a good thing or bad? I twitched as I heard the voice of my doom.

"HINATA!!"

Oh shit.

Suddenly, two strong arms were wrapped around my legs and a ball of lemon hair was nuzzled in between my knees where the long boots started. Closing my eyes, I patted down Naruto's spiked hair as he mumbled randomly into my legs. Around us, everyone was sending us weird glances. The two Suna medics looked at each other than proceeded to clean up their work. The old hag glared at us as the other shrugged and watched the scene unfold like some soap opera. Ibiki sweat dropped as Temari ran over to bring me into a bone crushing hug. Sakura smiled contently, but it dissipated quickly as her eyes wandered back to the matter at hand.

"Hinata..." Was the only thing I could managed to hear in the muffled voices of the two overly dramatic blondes.

"Who has Gaara?"

That question stopped all movement and sound. My spies (and our very educated guesses) were right then. Akatsuki. Deidara better watch his back! "Suko, Sumi! Let's go!"

"You got it!"

"Alright!"

Bouncing from behind the curtains, both twins made a loud 'Oof!' sound as the crimson and black blob squashed the blue and white blob.

_=^.^= ( that's Naruto...xD)_

"Hinata, wait! You just came back to us! You can't leave now!"

"Shut up," I yelled back to the Uzumaki and Hatake who were chasing me and my team from roof to roof. I glared. "If you aren't going to get him, I am."

Cold hands tighten around my fingers slowly. Peering through long strands of a dark veil, I nodded to Natsumi and fisted bright wine cloth in my hands. The only thing I could see was a plum color, black and red before Naruto said something that made my blood stop flowing.

"Trust me, Hina! I'll get them both back! _I promise_!"

Stupid Naruto! Using the same words he said all those years ago. They still, to this day, haunt every dream and nightmare I have...

I must have not been paying attetion because suddently I was surronded with orange and black. Looking up from his chest to his grown face, I narrowed my eyes at Naruto warningly. "Move out of my way or I'll move you." At that, Natsumi and Natsuko took out kunai.

That lemon head smipily smiled at me, "I know you wouldn't."

It amazed me that such simple words, which were true, could make my lips break into a wide grin along with him. Seeing me smile, the girls eased up a bit but kept their kunai out. I mentally claped for them; I _have_ taught them all I know and possiably more.

Finally finding peace, I threw my arms around the taller blonde's neck. Surprised, Naruto caught my waist and slowly hugged me back. He was at least a head taller then me, proably the same height as Sasuke. A rough but gentle hand caressed the back of my head as the crystal drops fell from my face onto the back of his neck.

"I've missed you guys so much," I hiccuped through slient sobs.

Naruto slowly started to move back and forth, soothingly. "I did too, Hinata-chan."

This time, I didn't feel like hitting him for calling me that.

...It would ruin the moment.

* * *

STUPID BLOCK!!!!!

Yes, it's still here!!

Damnit all....

So Haruka and Madara huh? That was completely....MY SISTERS FAULT!! xD Yes, blames her! For some reason, I kinda think Madara and Haruka look good as a couple O.o You know 'cuz he's evil and she's -IT IS TOO EARLY IN THE STORY FOR YOU TO KNOW- ^^

Well, can you guess her birth power?

Hm, if you guessed 'She can feel other peoples' feelings, thoughts, actions and moods', you guessed right! Lol you proably didn't guess that did ya?

...-sneeze- ._.

I have officially lost my mojo.

-Kara**

~_Hyouton*: Saewataru_**- Ice Element*: To freeze over**

~_Futoueki_ - Antifreeze

I own Natsuko, Natsumi, their family and their jutsus! Everything else goes to Kishi! (I'm still pissed at Sakura! Stupid (Stupid Motha-*&#$!##%$!!)


	13. Our Cloud

Yes, people, I have been updating the chapters for this story...

And, yet again, I am deeply sorry for the updates so late...I can't believe my writter's block is still here...goddamnit...Oh, yes! I've been working on ALL of my stories but havn't seemed to like any of the ideas so far...I don't know what's wrong with me! UUUGGHHHH.

So, ya, here's the 13th chapter! WHOOOOOHHOOO! ((Not much happends though...Sorry, just thought you guys should get this chapter sooner))

* * *

_Chapter 13:_

_"Our Cloud..."_

_Walking into a clearing where I sensed two strong chakra sources, I froze when my eyes saw my blond teammate sleeping soundlessly on the grass as birds pecked at his form lazily. I sighed, shaking my head and stopped walking to him to turn cautiously in the direction of where my ears caught noise._

_Thinking it was some sneak attack planned by Zabuza, I quickly hid behind the nearest tree to me while silently activating my Byukugan to watch what looked like a girl around our age with long black hair slowly glare at Naruto. Who is she? Before I got to think anymore, she quietly moved toward him and slowly bent down to his level. A long hand reached down to Naruto as my brain screamed for me to attack. But, my overly tired mind didn't function or something as I just watched with doe-like eyes._

_"Hey, you'll catch a cold if you sleep in a place like this," A deep voice, very un-girly, came from the stranger. It must be a boy. Looking at his attire, I tried not to think what boy would wear a pale pink robe and sandals while holding a basket full of medical herbs. But, other than his weird sense of style, he looked oddly familiar..._

_Sleepily sitting up from his comfortable sleeping place, Naruto rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned, "Who the hell are you?" He asked, almost as if he were bored when he noticed that the boy was not his teammates. The boy just smiled. "Oh, uhm...I mean, where did you come from? Why are you out here, and all that..." The blonde rambled lamely._

_The boy watched my teammate with a blank stare. "I'm gathering herbs." His voice...The monotone, it was so familiar. I know that voice...But, who was it?_

_"Herbs?" Naruto asked dumbly, tilting his head to the side._

_"Yes, they're for healing wounds and curing illnesses."_

_Taking in the knowledge, Naruto nodded and helped the stranger with his medical gathering. After a few minutes, he plopped down on the grass and watched the taller boy continue with his work. "You sure start early, huh?"_

_The stranger looked up and calmly replied, "Yes, I like to come early. It's calming, but I didn't think I'd find someone sleeping here."_

_Chuckling embarrassingly, Naruto smiled one of his dorky smiles. "I'm training!" The long haired boy raised his eyebrow._

_Very untimely, something in my brain clicked. This strange boy was one of my old friends! When Hiashi had meetings outside of the village, he took me. I really don't know why, but I hadn't questioned them. One, I was too young to know what was going on and I actually liked going to different places. My favorite places to visit when I was younger were Suna and Otogakure. It was somewhere near there where I met Haku. In Suna, I became instant friends with the Kazekage children; Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. That boy was Haku! The last time I seen him was when I was seven._

_Flying off the branch with a boost, I crashed into Haku with enough force to knock us both down. "Haku-kun, it's great to see you again!" I exclaimed loudly._

_Clueless, my childhood friend blinked then smiled as his arms wrapped around me. "Hinata-hime, my have you grown! It's good to see you again..." He trailed as the bigmouth ruined our first meeting in over five years._

_"Wait!" Naruto interjected, "You two know each other?" I nodded. "How?" He asked._

_Detaching myself from Haku, I sat next to him on the grass. "Hiashi is the Head of the Hyuuga so, on occasions, the Head and the Head Family travel to the other villages for royal meetings and what-not. Hiashi, my auntie, Hanabi and I went to one of the biggest meetings in history and Haku was one of my body guards. We became friends since we both didn't have anyone else our age..." I explained, taking Haku's longer hand and squeezing it lightly. He nodded slightly, his aura darkened._

_Naruto nodded suspiciously with a golden eyebrow raised. "Okay...then."_

_After more of the awkwardness, we continued helping Haku with the herbs. I hadn't known he was into medicine. But then again he also had no idea that I was to become a ninja either. Although Haku was my first ever best friend, we sure have grown apart from when we were six._

_Haku pushed his hair behind his ear as his eyes glanced at me, "You've become a ninja, I see," He mentioned, looking to my neckband._

_I smiled peacefully._

* * *

"How dare you! This is unacceptable! Let us go or I'll-"

"Shut up already, Natsumi!"

"Don't tell me what to do, damnit! Who the hell do they think they're dealing with? I absolutely _refuse _to talk with that stupid interrogator until they un-arrest me!"

I sighed, watching Natsuko get more comfortable in the heavy chains around her wrist. "Seriously, Natsumi. You're really starting to piss me the off. We're almost there-"

"ALMOST THERE? WE'VE BEEN IN THIS **FUCKING BOX** FOR HOURS!" In a panicked state, she rocked back and forth from her sitting position. "We're all gonna die!"

In the early days of their childhood, their father had accidently kept them in a small room for more than two hours and the result, Natsumi became very claustrophobic. Natsuko, the calmer one of the two, sighed and looked up to the top of the box where there were holes the size of her fist. While she lazily watched as the birds circled around the box we were being wheeled in, I slammed my foot into her sister's head, stopping the black-haired girl's idiotic ranting.

Piercing green with gold eyes stared back at me from Natsumi's irritated and slightly scared orbs. "Calm down. We're not going to die, we are almost there, you can tell because the ground is getting rocky and there are more rocks by Konoha because the village is under mountains. And, Ibiki isn't that bad...I have a plan."

Sharing glances at each other, the twins eyed me wearily before nodding.

* * *

"Now," Morino Ibiki started, staring straight into my amused eyes. He took time to notice all the different colors that blended together. Stupidly, I tried activating my Zetsumei, only to feel a light shock wave run through my entire body dully. It started to irritate me even more as I tried again and got the same results.

Across his scared face spread a cocky smirk. This, in turn, only feed my aggravation. "Your strange Kekkei Genkai won't work in here," He informed me smugly.

"..."

"From what I've heard, you're quite the talkative type." He seemed to always want to always get down the matter at hand first. "Tell me, what is your connection to the criminal group Akatsuki?"

On the inside, my eyes widened as I stared at him jaw-dropped. On the outside, I kept my composer tightly bound so no emotion passed though. The only thing human I was doing was breathing. And I did that almost silently. One of the traits I learned and mastered from Akatsuki.

"Why am I here?"

He seemed almost surprised to hear my voice as his eye brow raised slightly. "To answer questions, of course."

"..."

"I see..." He said, proably over-analyzing things as he usually did. "Now, Hinata-"

"Bring me Nara Shikamaru."

Utterly shocked at my random request, Ibiki eyed me wearily. "Why that specific person?" He flicked his hand to the left and immediately, a tall guard dressed in ANBU gear was at his side.

I ignored the ANBU's piercing glare and sighed. "Just. Bring. Him. To. Me." Smirking, I yawned and stretched, the heavy metal chains of my wrist falling with a loud thud. I leaned back on the metal chair, balancing on the back legs and crossing my arms under my chest. "I might just answer your questions then."

While I was waiting and Ibiki left to talk to the ANBU or something, I stood and watched the furthest wall with interest. _'They're watching you,'_ I thought to myself as I smiled and tilted my head to the side. Boredly, I fisted my right hand and softly pressed it against the wall where I calculated a head would be. While I tried to locate which room held Natsumi and Natsuko, I felt the former's chakra spike as the others' lower slightly. _'Good job, Natsuko.' _Three rooms to the right and one up was Natsumi as her little sister was two rooms below mine and one left. Well, well, well. Konoha wasn't **that **stupid after all.

Shikamaru was here in a record time of four minutes, thirty-seven seconds and nine milliseconds. Ibiki eyed me once more before shutting the door behind him. My fist fell to my side once again as my smile fell into a gloom expression. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times; I was slightly OCD about my appearance.

"Hinata..." His deep, _different_, voice caught my attention. Was this really the Shikamaru I once remembered at age thirteen?

_Where was I when everything changed?_

Even though my back was to him, I could easily tell he gave me a strange stare. I was suddenly frozen when I turned my body to face him, looking over the changes three years had done to him. To my horror, he had grown taller than Naruto. It's official; I'm the shortest of the former Rookies. It seemed that he grew out his pineapple hair as it was longer than I remember. His face was the same pale-tan as he lost most of his baby fat and formed more muscles. I was surprised to see that he had a very muscular body, being the lazy-ass he is. Over the long-sleeve shirt was a standard Jounin vest as under it was a longer sleeve fishnet. He wore long black pants and fishnet covering his legs until black sandals covered his feet. He had gotten more handsome over the years. Then again, I'm sure everyone did. We took each others' silence as a means to watch the other.

"Wow," I started. "You've grown."

"That was my line."

I laughed light-heartedly, thankful that the tension Ibiki brought weakened. He simply smirked, bringing his long arms around my back and placed his chin on my head. Startled that he would even consider hugging me, my eyes widened as my head rested over his shoulder. Slowly wrapping my arms around him and returning the hug, emotional tears built up in my eyes. What's with me and crying when someone hugs me? Damnit all.

Coming back to Earth, Shikamaru pulled away from me slightly, ruffling my hair with a large but gently touch. "New hair style, I see."

I flipped back a strand of hair, fixing my bangs, "Yes, well, it wasn't exactly my idea."

He shrugged lazily. "Well, I'm flattered that you would send for me...but, why?" Looking at his face, he was genuinely confused.

Sighing heavily, I shook my head, "Do you remember that cloud we named ours all those years ago?"

Slightly unfocused eyes blinked, becoming now more aware. I was almost positive he would say no. I mean it was when we were back in the Academy, about seven years ago when we were nine years old.

As I expected, Shikamaru looked at me quietly, most likely thinking I've finally gone over the edge or something border line crazy. He shook his head slowly, cautiously. I sighed; hopefully, my plan would work out the way I actually wanted it to. "Remember when I said that I wanted to be like that cloud?" His face scrunched up slightly; He slowly comprehended what I was saying. "That I wanted to break away from all the chains and restrictions of the Hyuuga and travel..." I lifted my chained wrists and clanked them together.

It was in that instant, Natsuko's chakra flared back to life as did Natsumi's. It's time to go.

Suddenly, as I paused for a moment, his tan face became more aware of what I was saying, eyes wide as saucers. "I can't stay in Konoha forever, Shika-kun...I, like our cloud, need to drift away from time to time. If the wind blows _just right_, I might find my way back here." I smiled with false hope.

"You can't, Hinata...Don't."

I brought up my hands when suddenly; the chains fell to the ground. Stunned, Shikamaru stood still with eyes as wide as those of a doe's. Somehow, I knew he broke the code I was implying. As soft as a mother's touch, I caressed his cheek as if Shikamaru were my son. "I'm sorry to cut or reunion short but, it is time for me to go now. Tell Naruto I'll be waiting for him."

After giving him that instruction, just as he was about to say something, there was a thunderous boom from somewhere in the building and maniacal laughter heard over screaming and panicked people. "You might want to leave this place, for your own safety," I said quietly, before another loud boom was heard. This time, there were two laughs that creepily got louder.

I hugged him briefly, my body looking like static as I was on the other side of the wall in another instant. "See ya', Shika. Take care of Temari for me, alright?" I had already started running with inhuman speed through the halls, flanked with my younger and giggling cousins. Natsumi threw Natsuko and me our bags, and tossed me the envelope my mother had smuggled into my bag.

"Hinata, wait!"

In less than, maybe ten or twenty seconds, we were jumping through trees as we sprinted further and further away from my once home. There was a dull ache in my chest for a few moments. This was still my home I grew up in, even if I hated most of my family. Speaking of family, I should have asked Shikamaru if Hanabi was alright before fleeing so hastily. So many regrets, so little time.

An uncomfortable and lost vive radiated off of Natsumi, "Where are we headed, Hinata?" She asked as they both tilted their heads closer to me, curious.

Against my will, a rather bitter smirk formed on my lips. "To collect a favor from a friend..."

* * *

Nyyya~!

Ughh, I'm so tired.

So, help me out here..._**I need help picking who the girls should see and what's in the envelope Haruka put in Hinata's bag...**_

**REVIEW. REALAX. CHILL. DRINK. SMOKE WEED. ***lol xDD*

(;(~Chikara];]


	14. Family

HAHA! I'M BACK! I have bad timing, I know. It's the end of Fall break for me! How stupid am I? I've been editing and primping and resarching that I lost track of the days I had left. *Sigh* :D Well, Its finally done! (After months! :|) Sorry about the wait v.v' I am a failure as a updater. D:

Too tired to answer the reviews :\ Just read, I know you want to lol

I own nothing...except the things I own..(o.o)

* * *

_Chapter 14:_

_Family_

Something was wrong. Very wrong. He better not try anything stupid, or I'll kill him.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was amiss with this picture. Natsumi was too quiet while her eyes flickered from right to left when she felt I was too distracted to notice, as Natsuko's naturally peaceful serenity turned on-edge and cautious. Well, I would be too if my older cousin was taking me a mysterious hideout that had _his_ written all over it.

This wasn't something I planned but it had to be done. And if Sasuke wasn't going to do it, that left either my mother or me. Like hell would she willingly go to Orochimaru and talk to him, even if he could save her life. Okaasan really hated the sake Sennin. I was never told why, no matter how much I questioned her. She would glance at me and sigh, almost dejectedly. After the third or fourth time, I gave up and decided if anyone knew why Okaasan wasn't telling me, it would be Kayami-Bachan.

Kayami-Bachan was the more confusing of my aunties. She had a mysterious aura to her that no one could figure out. She wasn't scary; actually far from it. We all knew she was gentle and kind, though a push in the wrong direction would set her off in the matter of milliseconds. She liked to hid her emotions, but had a knack for voicing her opinion and thoughts whenever it was not needed. I personally loved how Kayami was so difficult and simple at the same time. Her confusing disposition reminded me of my Okaasan.

They were a like in many ways. From a outsider who had never known my family's history, which was surprisingly a lot of people, you would think that all of them were just really close friends, not siblings. They all had different styles and characteristics about them that made people wonder why in heaven and earth did God or whoever ruled the world placed them as a family.

It was strange. Very strange, at first. I thought I would never survive in a house filled with such a bipolar atmosphere. Everyone had told me just the surfaces of each of them; Jiraya-Sama told me that my mother was bent on revenge and evil doing. They had never seen eye-to-eye ever, as Haruka began to side with Orochimaru. Jiraya-Sama even told me his theory of how he knew my mother was somehow involved in all of the Snake's planning. Tsunade-Hime had been in a fit of rage as she summarized her rivalry with Ko'ori-Bachan, which was a very interesting story. Kurenai-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei told me stories of Kasai-Oji, they only had good things to say and both were still confused (along with everyone else in the village) as to why such a valued and loyal shinobi would turn his back on his cherished village. Yet, Hokage-Sama retold me all the stories he had with my family. He kept all of them in his heart and never in his wildest dreams would have thought they would be Missing Nins.

He told me about how Midori-Bachan was highly skilled in the medical field, enough to get Tsunade envious. The fact that Midori was able to communicate with plants and animals was an astonishing feat in our clan, and she was pampered because of it. Kayami, though her pride would never let her admit it in this life, was a bit jealous and decided that training was far more important than anything else, which caused her to become very distance to the family. Even at dinner or family gatherings, she found it was very awkward to be around her relatives, and always sneaked out to train or just talk with her older sister whom she'd always had a strong bound to, Haruka.

Kasai and Ko'ori had always found a way to pick a fight with each other, over things that mattered and things that didn't. Yet, at the end of the day, both hardheaded twins made up. Though Haruka was the oldest and the wisest of the children, she was very distance and cold to her family, especially to her father. There was something between her and Ojiisan that nobody got to figure out. Midori, always the one to try and find a solution to every little thing that went wrong, guessed that it was because their father had always wanted a boy first, to take over the clan. But his boy was after the first born. Not even tradition could break the clan's rule of "First Born, First To Serve" which translated to; "First Born, First To Lead." So either a male was born first in order to lead, or the oldest had to die to get the title passed down.

Though I was told that Ojiisan was always proud of Okaasan since she was so advanced in the ranks at such a young age. She made Jounin when she was at the age of thirteen. Hokage-Sama told me she was well passed that rank, excelling to ANBU in her early teens but they hadn't wanted a fuss about her age and her rank. He had over looked this as Itachi came into the picture. Sarutobi hadn't thought of the option that Haruka could turn the innocent child into such a monster in such a short time. Due to the war and tragedy the young Uchiha witnessed, Haruka decided it was her duty as his sensei to prepare him for anything. She had mistaken his quietness for acceptation. Though Haruka knew it wasn't her fault, but Itachi's blood relatives (Namely Uchiha Madara), she took the blame upon herself and stopped mentoring him once she realized the outcomes.

Kasai-Oji is, to sum it up in as few words as possible, just like Naruto in every single way. Always smiling, never one bad word or any person he knew, thinking positive and never negative. Bright personality and attitude. If there was a funeral, he'd be respectful and quiet and grieve, but he'd try to lift the tension with jokes and common things. He would do absolutely anything for his family and those close to his heart. Hell, he even helped and cared for people he didn't even know! There was something about him everyone loved. No one could pin-point what it exactly was, but it was there. He was so cheerful and full of life. Whenever someone had gotten hurt, even if he didn't know anything of the person, Kasai-Oji would be the first to rush into help. There was also a weakness in his body for children. He was playful and serious but loved to engage in childish games with his sisters, especially Midori. Kasai had always felt awful that Midori isolated herself as her and her twin became to take different paths. So every day, he'd barge into Midori's room wake her up and play, talk, train or just sit with her. He knew her feelings, since he was the only boy and his sisters seem to de-maculate him more often than anything else as they grew older. These were just some of the things Yume fell for in her husband.

Ko'ori and Tsunade had an never ending rivalry that still, to this very day, was not over. Ko'ori would tease Tsunade about her crush on Orochimaru and not being to par with her skills. She was the definition of a bully. Tsunade finally had enough and decided it was time to fight with the younger girl. At that time, the Senju princess wasn't furious at the younger; she was upset that she had gotten under her skin. To prove it to herself she was fine, Tsunade vowed she'd end this rivalry and be the bigger person. As they sparred, the blonde knew she wasn't a change with the child and immediately told her former sensei. It was shocking news. The fact that Sarutobi-Sensei didn't even know what the Ketsueki children's real power was scared the council. They ultimately decided to keep close eyes on the children.

Of course, Haruka knew immediately. Even though Haruka wasn't a sensor, not even close to it, she did have the power to feel the differences in people and control the emotions around her. It was her Ketsueki birth power, as Midori's was speaking to plants and animals, Kasai's was his inhuman speed, Ko'ori's ability to predict her opposites' next move, and Kayami's power to read the thoughts, memories etc. of anyone she touches.

Our family had very little in common. One; our blood was the same, for the most part. Two; the underlining need to be the best out of everyone we knew. Three; power.

Power is what my family, no matter how much they denial it, yearns for. It isn't an option; it's a necessity. We crave it just as much as we crave the need to spill blood on the battle field. There were some things that Ketsueki's couldn't live without. In the heat of the battle and the bloodshed is where my clan shines the most. We want people to cower under us and surrender. To beg for their lives as we take them away from this world.

We also tend to get carried away and show off. By taking lives, we have more and more power. Which gets everyone rattled up, trying to beat the other, then the next. If it hadn't been for the Nine-Tails, it would surely be the death of us. Our eyes were highly advanced but when it came to looking beyond gore and the rush of adrenalin when slicing up human bodies, we were rendered blind. It was the Curse of The Ketsueki Clan. No one wanted to be enemies of us, yet we had so many anyway.

One enemy standing before me with a wicked grin that looked plastered onto his sickly pale face. I spat his name with disgust. He made want to puke up blood.

"Orochimaru."

* * *

DONE! :D

Don't be mad with me, please. I had no ideas what so ever. Explaining before I got on with the story helped me A LOT.

Anyway, there is more about Hinata's almost-unknown family. Did it confuse you? I'm sorry if it did D:

REVIEW.

^Chikara~


End file.
